Cartas y Fantasmas
by Mary-Dream-Cielo
Summary: Cap10.Por fin llega Kaiba eso creo porque puede ser una fantasia :al fin regresamos con esta solo pasen por aquí :D.
1. El fantasma recibe correo

A mi hermano se le ocurrió una frenética idea, y yo como su hermana mayor, guardiana mundana de su sentido común… lo apoye y aquí esta, una historia del genio de mi hermano con colaboración de mi encantadora persona.- 

Hay más de una serie aquí, como averiguaran en menos de 2 minutos, pero la otra serie esta tan llena que decidimos dejar la historia aquí.-

Desclaimer: Como podrán adivinar, no trabajamos para las famosas empresas que crearon estas series, sino yo estaría escribiendo desde el penthouse de un lujoso hotel en Roma y mi hermano desde uno de sus múltiples salones con juegos de video, pero no, mi hermano y yo somos simples mortales que viven en una pequeña casita con sus amorosos padres e insoportables hermanos.-

1. El fantasma recibe correo 

Era una típica mañana como todas las demás, algo extraña de hecho..., mucho de hecho, Danny no había pasado el día correteando fantasmas como siempre, lo cual es muy pero muy extraño, sabia que algo andaba mal, sobre todo después de la batalla con el rey fantasma, ¿que tramaría Vlad con el caballero del terror, ¿que podría ser tan malo como para que ningún malo se atreviera a aparecerse en el pueblo, Danny estaba mas que nervioso...

Para variar sus amigos habían llegado a visitarlo, Sam y Tocker estaban preocupados porque Danny no lograba relajarse y decidieron sacarlo al centro comercial...

-Vamos viejo, ¿si Vlad tramara algo no crees que ya se te habría echado encima con alguna cosa rara?- dijo Tocker

-Es solo que después de vencer al rey ahora tengo que preocuparme por sus súbditos traidores-

-Ya relájate, si pudiste con el rey acabar con Vlad y el caballero será cosa de todos los días-

-En realidad Tocker..., eso es cosa de todos los días para Danny, pero vamos, ¿cuando fue la ultimas vez que tuviste vacaciones?- dijo Sam

-La vez que Tecnus dejo mi casa tirada en la playa...-

Caminaron hasta llegar cerca de los comedores los cuales estaban atestados de tipos con cartas raras jugando, aparentemente una tienda de juegos había organizado un torneo o algo así.

-¡Genial!- dijo Tocker- estos tipos tienen cartas muy raras-

-¿De que hablas?- pregunto Danny

-Del duelo de monstruos, debes ver mas televisión amigo, es lo "in", toda la ciudad esta en esto, es un duelo de cartas, los mejores del mundo estuvieron en un torneo hace poco, una empresa de juegos lo organizo, pero no estoy al tanto de los resultados- contesto Tocker

-¿Como es que no sabes todo eso?- pregunto Danny

-Los últimos datos no le han llegado a mi móvil, parece que el lugar de la final estaba en un lugar secreto-

-Y de que se trata el juego-

-No me digas que te interesa eso- dijo Sam- llamar monstruos, pensar, cartas mágicas, trampas, infinidades de estrategias, no es muy sencillo-

-Vamos Sam deja jugar al hombre-

-Bien- Sam saco su celular y llamo a alguien, al momento llego el servicio de entregas rápidas con un paquete para Sam- mis padres son amigos del tipo que hace estas cartas- buscaron un lugar y le enseñaron a Danny algo básico sobre el juego.

Ya era tarde cuando regresaron a casa de Danny donde su papá los esperaba en la entrada

-Hola chicos, soy yo Jack Fentom el padre de Danny Fentom, no teman solo voy a registrarlos con mi detector de fantasmas actualizado-

-Aun no esta listo- dijo Maddy la madre de Danny

-¡Esta listo!- dijo mientras lo apuntaba contra Danny

-Fantasma-Fantasma-No teman Jack Fentom esta aquí- Fantasma- Fantasma

-Aja los sabía, tu mochila esta poseída por fantasmas, Pelador de fantasmas Fentom!- Al usar el pelador Danny quedo en puros calzoncillos y salio corriendo a su habitación-Cielos! que bueno soy!-

Cuando Danny estaba lo suficientemente decente para salir de su habitación se dirigió a la cocina.

-Oye Danny!- dijo Jack- llegó un paquete para ti, parece que es de Vlad, ese amigo nunca se olvida de uno-

-Es un video- dijo Danny mientras lo examinaba- y una caja que no se puede abrir.

-Quémalo viejo, seguramente tiene un fantasma que va a tomar control de tu televisor- dijo Tocker.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento de esto, pero es la única manera de saber que trama, quédense atrás de mí los protegeré- dijo mientras metía la cinta es su VHS.

_-Hola pequeño Danny, te preguntaras que hago comunicándome contigo por este medio, y conociendo lo poco intuitivo que eres tendré que decírtelo, en estos momentos no me encuentro en condiciones de llegar a donde tú estas. Necesito pedirte un enorme favor, pero antes de volar la TV déjame que te explique, después que derrotaste al rey, cosa que no podrías hacer con tus poderes actuales, el caballero del terror me guió a una zona lejana en la zona fantasmal y me traicionó, parece que tienen un consejo de tipos malos ahí, eso no tiene la menor importancia, el asunto es que cuando se dio cuenta de que tenias el traje que tu tonto padre y yo diseñamos pensó en la forma de vengarse de todos y me llevo fuera de la zona fantasmal, llegamos a un lugar llamado Reino de la Sombras donde me dijo que había un poder mas grande que otra cosa y llegamos a una enorme pirámide de cristal y en el salón principal encontré una pequeña pirámide brillante pero al retirarla desperté un antiguo espíritu tan malo como el rey fantasma e igual de poderoso, un antiguo hechicero llamado Anubis, como sea el tipo no puede salir de la pirámide ya que alguien lo derroto hace poco y sus poderes se encuentran debilitados, logre escapar gracias a eso, cosa de lo que no me avergüenzo, de todos modos no es cobardía evitar una batalla perdida sino sentido común, como sea, el caballero pensaba liberar al rey y junto con Anubis tomar venganza, investigue todo lo que pude sobre Anubis y eso me reunió con un amigo de California, ahora él y yo estamos tomando las medidas necesarias para enfrentarlo, necesitaras equipo especial para enfrentarlo y te lo mando en esa caja, necesitarás a cuatro personas contándote, y además me tome la libertad de invitar a tu amiga Val a la fiesta, entra a la zona fantasmal y la caja se abrirá y podrás hacer uso del equipo, recuerda, este es el juego de Anubis y debes seguir esas regla, ahora debo irme, mi amigo necesita la grabadora, recuerda, contamos contigo…, estamos perdidos Maximillium-_

-_Espera creo que sigue grabando_-

-No iras a hacerle caso, debe ser una trampa- dijo Tocker.

-Si, esto es lo único que no había intentado antes, hacerte ir con sus armas a la zona fantasmal- dijo Sam.

-No, debo ir, si es la única forma de saber que trama entonces debo ir, prepárense si van a ir conmigo, los espero esta noche-

Mientras en un departamento lejano…

-…como prueba de que eres una verdadera cazadora te mando equipo nuevo que solo funciona en la zona fantasmal, si tienes forma de llegar ahí será mejor que lo hagas para probar tu valía, recuerda, contamos contigo-

-¿Equipo nuevo, prepárate chico fantasma, eres mío-

/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7

Notas: ¿Ya adivinaron? pues bien ahora les pido, les suplico, les ruego un pequeño y minúsculo favor… bueno, de hecho son dos:

Primero: ¿Alguien se acuerda como se llama la novia de 13? Pura curiosidad.-

Segundo:¿Nos mandan un rewie? No es muy difícil vamos, digan que si 


	2. Hora del duelo

Bien, bien, bien, a silencio y a mí nos dieron unas enormes ganas de hacer una danza de la victoria cuando leímos sus generosos comentarios, muchas gracias por la información.-

**Haylin:** mil gracias, bueno intentarle algo de corazón a esta historia, porque mi hermano a veces es un tempano de hielo (no te molestes, te quiero silencio : ) ).-

**Phantomgirl14:** y se va a poner mejor, entre silencio y yo podemos a llegar a ser unos verdaderos payasos.-

**Alejandra:** Si es después de la película, y prometemos mas acción

Ahora, ¿Quién adivina cual es la otra serie?

2. Hora del duelo 

Esa noche Danny y sus amigos se infiltraron al sótano como todos los días y activaron el portal pero cuando iban a cruzar Jack se acerco y ellos se vieron forzados a esconderse…

-¿Así que estas interesada en fantasmas, Danny debería conocerte, bien, te dejare aquí mientras lo voy a llamar-

-Como diga señor Fentom- dijo Valerie- aquí los espero.

Cuando Jack se fue Valerie saltó en el portal seguida por Sam y Tucker, pero cuando Danny saltó alguien mas lo siguió.

-¿Jas, ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Danny.

-Lo mismo que tu supongo, oí todo lo del video y voy a ayudarte en esto-

-¡Cielos viejo! esto va cada vez mas raro-

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunto Val.

-Lo mismo queremos saber de ti, no es común que alguien salte en los portales dimensiónales de otras personas- dijo Sam muy, muy, muy ¿muy? molesta.

-Vinimos de picnic- interrumpió Jas- somos personas normales que venimos de picnic aquí y no somos fantasmas, sobre todo Danny, él es completamente normal-

-Si seguro-

Las cajas que llevaban comenzaron a reaccionar y se abrieron, sacaron de ellas unas enormes cosas que parecían relojes…

-Discos de duelo, esto si se pone extraño Danny- dijo Tucker.

-También hay barajas, esta dice: para el loco de la portátil, debes ser tu Tucker, esta es para Danny, y esta: para la loca de negro, ¡oye, esta es para la hermana de Danny, hay una nota:

_Escogí estas cartas para ustedes según lo que Vlad me platicó espero que sepan usarlas, pronto llegará ayuda de primera, atentamente: _

_Maximillion Pegasus_-

-Bueno pongámonos eso y vamos a ver que hacemos después- dijo Danny

La atmósfera era extraña, no había un solo fantasma en la zona, Danny no percibía nada, caminaron mucho después de un rato vieron en la distancia unas luces que llamaron su atención, era otro portal, cuatro personas salieron de ahí, uno era un tipo alto de cabello rubio, otro era mas bajo con el cabello en puntas y de varios colores, había una niña rubia que lo tomaba del brazo lo que lo hacia sonrojarse y el otro era un tipo alto de cabello negro muy largo…

-Oye esos son los tipos mas raros que he visto en toda mi vida- dijo Tucker.

-Oye Yugi, mira eso tenemos visitas- dijo Joey.

-Deben ser los chicos que dijo Pegasus que veríamos aquí- contestó Yugi (lleva la ropa con la que peleo con Duke, camisa negra, pantalón y chaleco gris).

-Hola soy Duke Devlin, ellos son Joey Wheeler, Rebecca Hopkings y Yugi Muto-

-Encantada soy Jas Fentom…., ah si y el es mi hermanito Danny y sus amigos-

-No creo que este sea un buen lugar para una niña como tú- le dijo Valerie a Rebecca.

-Para tu información soy la campeona de duelos mas joven de América, y Yugi es mi novio y voy a ir con el a donde me necesite-

-Créanle es mas ruda de lo que parece- añadió Duke

-¿Y que hacen ustedes aquí?- pregunto Valerie

-Pegasus nos llamo para que viniéramos aquí y desafiáramos a Anubis otra vez- contestó Yugi

-¿Ya lo hicieron antes?- preguntó Sam

-Una vez, pero casi no la contamos, por suerte tuvimos mucha ayuda- dijo Yugi girando la cabeza como si viera alguien a su lado, en ese momento Danny sintió un leve escalofrío

-Oye viejo- interrumpió Joey- este lugar me da escalofríos, esta mas feo que Bones-

-Yo creo que es hora de irnos de aquí- dijo Duke

Caminaron un rato mientras Joey y sus amigos le contaban a Danny como se conocieron…

-…Entonces me tiré al agua y saque la pieza del rompecabezas, otra vez intente lo mismo por unas cartas de Yugi que un enano con cara de cucaracha tiró de un barco pero no las recuperé todas-

-¿Esa cosa los hizo amigos entonces?- pregunto Danny mientras señalaba el rompecabezas milenario

-De hecho Joey y Tristan no son los únicos amigos que conocí gracias a él- dijo Yugi mientras parecía ver a alguien a su lado

-¿Y ustedes creen que ese rompecabezas va a ganarnos esto?- preguntó Valerie

Yugi mantenía silencio mientras Joey lo miraba

-Yo solo creo en mis habilidades y mis armas y si no puedo usarlas no creo que haya algo que podamos hacer contra esos tipos- dijo Valerie

-¿Te suena familiar eso?- le dijo Duke a Joey mientras un tipo engreído de cabello castaño se le venia a la mente

-Es verdad, ¿por que Vlad nos mandaría a unos tipos que solo saben usar cartas?- Pregunto Tucker

-Ese Vlad no tiene nada que ver con esto, es Anubis, la única manera de ser liberado es que un humano fuera del Reino de las sombras lo desee, seguramente planea usar a los que ya mandamos al reino de las sombras antes para que lo ayuden- dijo Yugi

-¿Hablas de Marik y los otros locos?- pregunto Joey muy preocupado

-Peor, hay quienes nosotros no recordamos y pueden ser muy peligrosos, además, según Pegasus ellos nos retarán para escapar del reino de las sombras y usar nuestros cuerpos para liberar a Anubis de su prisión, luego seguramente desafiará al Faraón por los dioses egipcios y el poder del rompecabezas, me temo que esta pelea será peor que la última, y eso que en aquella ocasión tuvimos que luchar contra Kaiba- dijo Yugi mientras veía el rompecabezas, obviamente malos recuerdos se le venían a la cabeza

-No te preocupes Yugi esta vez tenemos mas ayuda- dijo Duke quien en realidad no conocía el poder de Anubis

Un terrible escalofrío azotó a Danny cuando en la distancia pudo ver a alguien conocido, todos corrieron a ver quien era, se trataba de Desire, la fantasma que concede los deseos a los desesperados según su voluntad, Sam y Tucker cubrieron a Danny para que este se transformara pero una energía oscura lo impidió

-¿Qué pasa?- se preguntó Danny

Yugi guardó silencio por un momento…

-Tienes razón…- dijo hablando consigo mismo- debe ser un juego de sombras, Anubis debe haberle dado ese poder… como digas…, yo me encargaré de ella, si alguien debe correr el riesgo debo ser yo- le dijo a sus amigos, todos retrocedieron hasta salir de la nube que apenas permitía ver a Desire y Yugi

-¿Vas a enfrentarme solo?- pregunto Desire jurando su victoria- desearía tener un rival realmente desafiante-

-Concedido- dijo Yugi- parece que no tienes idea de a quien te enfrentas realmente… YUGI OH!- gritaba mientras se envolvía en un pilar de luz, en ese momento su voz parecía mas grave, cuando la luz desapareció Yugi se veía mas maduro y desafiante, la luz de sus ojos cambio de una total inocencia a una terrible determinación, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos puso su baraja en el disco de duelos y cuando su contador llego a 8000 (las reglas oficiales permiten el uso de otras cartas y reglas) saco sus primeras cartas con una pose heroica e imponente- ¡ES HORA DEL DUELO!-

Notas: gracias por leer, ahora el siguiente paso es que nos manden sus comentarios, y si vieran mis ojitos de cachorrita a medio morir no lo pensarían ni tres minutos.-

Tata


	3. El duelo del deseo

Bueno aquí estamos de regreso, nuestras mas sentidas disculpas por no haber actualizado antes pero… pero… aún se me pone la piel de gallina, nuestra computadora sufrió un posesión maligna de…¡EL PROYECTO DE LOGICAAAAAA! Y fue horrible, horrible (marytonks empieza a llorar desconsoladamente), me toco acostarme a la 1 a.m. por tres días seguidos, para entregarlo.- 

Pero aquí estamos de nuevo sanos, salvos, descansados y una buena recarga de capítulos, esperamos que les guste.-

3. Duelo del deseo 

-Pero antes ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Desire, la mejor genio de todos los tiempos

-Es un placer

-¡Oh vamos! Me toca pelear con un cursi caballero- Desire realmente no sabía a quien se enfrentaba, y pronto lo descubriría…

-Damas primero- dijo Desire mientras se preparaba para el duelo

-Como quieras- dijo Yugi con un toque de frialdad en sus palabras

-Mandaré un monstruo boca abajo y eso será todo-

-¿Si, bien aquí voy, convoco al guardia celta en modo de ataque (1400/1200), ahora guardia celta ataca su carta boca abajo- la carta de Yugi se lanzó contra el monstruo de Desire cortándolo en dos, era la bruja de la selva negra (1100/1200)

-Cuando comenzaste el duelo parecías ser mas listo, ahora puedo llamar a un monstruo más fuerte desde mi baraja-dijo Desire mientras buscaba una carta en su baraja

-No importa colocaré una carta boca abajo y terminaré mi turno- dijo Yugi

-Pondré una carta boca abajo y llamaré a la elfa oscura para atacar a tu patético guardián celta- dijo Desire mientas sus puntos de vida se reducían- ¿Qué pasa? esta cosa está mal-

-Esta todo lo bien que puede estar, por lo que se ve no sabes las habilidades de tus cartas, cuando la elfa oscura ataca tus puntos de vida se reducen en mil, y si no sabes eso dudo que este preparada para esto, Cilindros Mágicos actívense desvíen el ataque de la elfa en contra de Desire-

Los cilindros reflejaron el ataque dejando a Desire en muy malas condiciones y mientras el su contador de puntos de vida se reducía partes de su cuerpo se desvanecían en las sombras

-No puede ser…- dijo Desire (5000)- ¿Cómo?-

-Es evidente que jamás habías tenido un duelo antes, lo mejor será que lo detengamos lo antes posible, no hay razón para pelear, solo venimos para arreglar nuestros asuntos pendientes con Anubis-

-No voy a dejar que lleguen donde el señor Anubis, mi trabajo es enviarlos a todos al reino de las sombras, cuando lo logre seré la fantasma mas poderosa de todos-

-Oye viejo ¿soy yo a Desire le falta un brazo?- dijo Tucker

-No se lo que pasa aquí Tucker, pero no puede ser bueno- contesto Danny

-¿Que está pasando?- le pregunto Sam a Joey

-¿No lo saben, para pelear un duelo de sombras es necesario sacrificar algo a cambio de los puntos de vida o los monstruos en este caso ellos están jugando sus cuerpos- contestó Joey

-¿Si, pues quedarse sin cuerpo aquí no puede ser tan malo, te puedes quedar a vivir como fantasma, ¿no?- dijo Tucker

-Es peor de lo que crees, quien pierda se quedará atrapado en el reino de las sombras, pero no te preocupes si hay alguien capaz de salir de estos rollos es Yugi- contesto Joey

-De acuerdo, es mi turno- dijo Yugi- ahora sacrificaré a mi guardia celta para invocar al Cráneo Convocado (2500/1200), ahora termina con la elfa oscura-

-De ninguna manera- interrumpió Desire- activo la carta del círculo de los hechizos que paralizará a tu monstruo-

-Cielos eso no puede ser bueno, paralizo a ese monstruo tan poderoso muy fácilmente- dijo Tucker sumamente sorprendido

-No te preocupes- dijo Duke- Yugi tienes cientos de estrategias cada una mas letal que la anterior, algo como esto no es la gran cosa para él-

-Es cierto, mi Yugi puede con cualquiera es invencible- dijo Rebecca muy seria

-Mi amigo ha estado en condiciones peores, como cuando peleo contra la cucaracha traicionera de Weevil, o contra Pegasus, o Kaiba, o Marik- dijo Joey

-De acuerdo esto es cosa de niños para él- dijo Tucker

-¿Danny ya te fijaste que la apariencia de ese tipo no es la misma de hace un rato?- dijo Sam

-Ahora que lo mencionas cuando comenzaron a jugar creí percibir a otro fantasma, pero fue diferente, no sentí peligro, quien quiera que sea no es un fantasma cualquiera-

-Jugaré una carta boca abajo y terminaré mi turno-

-Bien yo convocaré a las elfas gemelas y usare la carta alto al ataque lo que obliga a tu monstruo a defenderse-

-_No, Faraón, Cráneo Convocado solo tiene 1200 puntos de defensa-_

-No te preocupes Yugi-

-Ahora atacaré con las elfas gemelas a tu monstruo mandándolo al cementerio, y ahora con el paso libre atacare con la elfa oscura-

-Ah!- _¿Faraón estas bien?_- No te preocupes por mi- (6000)

-Parece que esta vez tu no te esperabas esto- dijo Desiré sonriendo (4000)

-Oye tu amigo no se ve muy bien- dijo Danny- creo que necesita una mano-

-Oye viejo si no vas a apoyarlo no abras la boca- dijo Joey- ¡vamos Yugi tu puedes enséñale a esa hija de Aladino quien manda aquí!

-Mandaré un monstruo en modo de defensa y eso será todo-

-Si tú lo dices creo que es cierto, eso fue todo, elfas gemelas ataquen al monstruo de ese tonto- las elfas atacaron chocando contra un enorme muro de piedra- ¿de donde salio esa pared?- pregunto Desire (3900)

-No es ninguna pared, es mi poderoso soldado gigante de piedra (1300/2000)-

-Demonios esa cosa tiene tanto ataque como mi elfa, no importa invocaré un monstruo en modo de defensa, pondré una carta boca abajo y jugaré la carta mágica espadas de luz reveladora-

-Eso si es malo- dijo Joey

-¿Por qué, esas espadas no destruyeron a su monstruo- dijo Tucker

-¿No sabes lo que hacen?- dijo Rebecca- esa carta no permitirá atacar a Yugi en tres turno, ahora lo forzará a jugar a la defensiva-

-Mi turno, jugaré mi carta mágica graciosa caridad que me permite tomar tres cartas de mi baraja pero dos se irán al cementerio-

-Eso activa mi carta de trampa deseos solemnes, ahora cada vez que saque cartas de mi baraja tendré más puntos de vida-

-Ahora invocaré otro monstruo en modo de defensa y eso será todo-

-Da acuerdo- (4400)- ahora pondré otro monstruo en modo de defensa y una carta boca abajo y como supongo que esa carta es como la otra no voy a atacar-

-Bien ahora sacrificaré a mi elfa mítica para invocar…-

-Espera, eso activa mi carta trampa luz de intervención, ahora todos tus monstruos deben invocarse boca arriba-

-No, ahora que mi esfinge guardián (1700/2400) deberá caer al campo boca arriba no podré usar su efecto especial, usaré mi carta trampa último tributo que me permite invocar otro monstruo a cambio de 500 puntos de vida- (5500)- y llamaré a la batalla al poderoso escudo Gardna en modo de defensa (100/2600)-

-Bien-(4900)- y yo cambiaré todos mis monstruos a modo de defensa y pondré una carta boca abajo-

-Yo pasaré esta ronda _si no decidió atacar esto podría ser malo_, además al final de este turno tus espadas de luz son destruidas-

-Como digas- (5400)- ahora activaré mi carta hechizo del demonio que cambia la posición de batalla de todos nuestros monstruos-

-No, los puntos de ataque de mis monstruos son demasiado bajos, usaré otra vez mi carta último tributo e invocaré al campo a Valkiria la maga (1600/1800)- (5000)

-No importa, elfa oscura destruye a su esfinge, elfas gemelas acaben con su soldado, y sabio místico termina el trabajo eliminando a su pobre escudo Gardna- (4400)

-Ahhh!- el cuerpo de Yugi se desvanecía entre las sombras ante la mirada de sus amigos- pagarás por eso- (2700)

-Yo no lo creo, ahora no hay nada que pueda salvarte de mi ejercito de magos, JAJAJAJAJA-

**Notas y notitas: **Hasta aquí por hoy (somos malos ¿eh?) pero si quieren entender bien el duelo pueden mandarle un correo a "silencio" a cursed000 en gmail Hotmail y el les va a mandar un archivo en Excel donde les explica mejor los movimientos aunque no es tan emocionante como la historia.-

Pero además de eso yo marytonks agradecería un RR ;) .-


	4. La magia mas grande

Hello! Hemos vuelto, siento mucho el retraso pero Silencio entra en algo así como una posesión y nunca salía del dichoso duelo, y que podía hacer, no se preocupen no le hice mucho daño, se recuperará, les cuento que entre él y yo hemos hecho algunas cosas alocadas para el fic... pero solo disfruten.- 

Por cierto, floricienta28, gracias por tus cometarios (notese la ironía) Silencio me sentó en el comedor por media hora para explicarme el porqué todos esos personajes están ahí porque hacen lo que hace, se emocionó tanto en contestarte que hasta se le ocurrio otra historia de Yugi con otra caricatura, ahora tengo mas trabajo de edición. Esto se pone emocionante, gracias floricienta28(hoy si sinceramente) porque los comentarios tuyos y de todos los demás le ayudan mucho a las personas que dis que escribimos.-

**4. La magia más grande**

-¡Viejo, eso estuvo cerca- dijo Joey

-_¿Estas bien?_- pregunto el pequeño Yugi

-Te dije que no te preocuparas por mí, yo puedo con esto-

-Oigan- dijo Jas- ¿han hablado con un psicólogo por su obsesión con los juegos de cartas, esto puede convertirse en un problema muy serio-

-Ahora el problema lo tiene el tipo del pelo raro- dijo Tucker

-Bien vamos a terminar con esto de una buena vez, sacrificare a la maga Valkiria para convocar a mi poderosa maga oscura al campo (2000/1600), ahora maga oscura destruye a su ilusionista de los ojos oscuros (0/1400)- (2400)-

-¿Y crees que eso va a detenerme?- dijo Desire con una sonrisa en su rostro (2900)- mira esto, primero sacrificare a mi sabio místico y mis elfas gemelas para convocar a la Reina del cosmos (2900/2450), ahora reina termina con su maga-

-Nunca había visto es carta, es casi tan poderosa como el dragón de Kaiba, mi maga…- (1800)

-¿Que te pareció, ahora elfa oscura termina con sus puntos de vida- (1900) cuando la elfa ataco Desire no podía entender de donde habían salido las incontables bolas de pelo que protegieron a Yugi-

-¡Que bonitos!- dijeron al unísono Sam, Jas y Valerie

-¿Qué son esas cosas?- pregunto atónita Desire

-Nada más que una de mis cartas más poderosas, el impenetrable Kuribo(300/200), solo tuve que tirarlo de mi mano al cementerio para evitar el daño de tu elfa-

-La próxima vez no tendrás tanta suerte-

-Juego mi carta tarro de la avaricia que me permite sacar dos nuevas cartas y ahora jugare convocare a alfa el guerrero imantado (1400/1700) y usaré la magia del ultimo tributo para sacrificarlo (1300) y convocar a Berfomet (1400/1800)-

-Gran cosa ese animal no puede con ninguna de mis cartas-

-No por si solo pero lo que no sabes es que el trae a Gazella rey de las bestias místicas (1500/1200) y ahora jugaré mi carta de polimerización y fusionaré a Berfomet y Gazella para invocar a Quimera la bestia mística voladora (2100/1800) en modo de defensa-

-Ahora es mi turno (2400) y ataco a tu quimera con mi reina y te acabaré con mi elfa (1400)- antes que el ataque de la elfa tocara a Yugi Gazella regreso para recibir el ataque-

-¿Ahora si están de acuerdo con que su amigo esta en problemas?- pregunto Tucker

-¿Bromeas, mi amigo ha logrado vencer a un monstruo mas poderoso que ese varias veces¿dije uno, quise decir tres, Yugi encontrara la manera de hacerlo- respondió Joey

-No es por desanimarte pero tu amigo no tiene cartas en la mano- dijo Sam

Joey guardo silencio mientras miraba el campo - _vamos Yugi se que tu puedes hacerlo_-

-¿Y eso?- pregunto Desire

-Gazelle regreso por el efecto especial de Quimera, ahora dime si confías mucho en esas cartas-

-¿De que hablas?-

-Es solo que antes me he encontrado con una bestia mas poderosa y esa persona confiaba ciegamente en su carta, derrotarlo me costo mucho trabajo pero lo logre, ahora dime ¿que tanto confías en tus monstruos?-

-Holaaaaaa, son unas cartas solo hacen lo que les digo, no debo confiar en ellas solo debo usarlas-

-Ya veo, entonces no me queda otra opción- Yugi cerro los ojos mientras se disponía a sacar su ultima carta, mientras una voz resonaba en su cabeza- _Vamos corazón de las cartas no nos falles ahora_- Yugi saco su carta y no pudo evitar sonreír al verla- Jugaré al carta de la santidad, ahora ambos sacaremos hasta tener seis cartas en la mano-

-Eso me hace incrementar mis puntos de vida- (1900)

-Jugaré mi carta renace al monstruo para traer de regreso a la maga oscura-

-No me digas que crees que esa cosa va a destruirme es demasiado débil, ya sé, piensas sacrificar a tu monstruo-

-Te equivocas, mi maga si tienen el poder para destruirte, verás, yo confío ciegamente en mis monstruos y en sus habilidades muchas de las cuales no están escritas en las cartas eso diferencia al poder y los puntos de ataque y defensa de los monstruos, por eso creo que mi maga oscura es mas poderosa que tu reina del cosmos y además…..

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

MaryTonks¡Ya cambia el canal, mucha paja está hablando otra vez

Silencio: Espérate que no tengo ni idea de que va a hacer

MaryTonks: ¬¬

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-Estas loco¿acaso la derrota ya te quemo la cabeza, perdiste acéptalo de una buena vez-

-Ahora verás los verdaderos poderes de mis cartas, primero usaré mi carta Piedra Sabia, para usarla la Maga Oscura debe estar en mi campo y al jugarla puedo invocar desde mi baraja al poderoso Mago Oscuro (2500/2100), esta carta jamás me ha decepcionado y ahora veras porque es mi carta favorita, sus poderes superan a los de tu monstruo-

-Tonterías sus puntos son muy bajos-

-Los puntos no importan, jugare la carta mágica Ataque de Magia Oscura, con ella le doy a mi mago el poder para destruir todas tus cartas mágicas y ahora jugaré la carta Tomo de Magia Negra del Mago Oscuro para fortalecer a mi mago en 700 puntos de ataque ahora es mas fuerte que tu reina del cosmos-

-Imposible-

-Ahora usare la carta de Difusión de ataque que le permite a mi mago atacar a todos tus monstruos, Mago oscuro destruye a la reina del cosmos y la elfa oscura ¡Magia oscura ataca! -

-No puede ser (400) no te atreverías a atacar a una dama-

-Yo no, pero mi maga oscura si, maga oscura termina con sus puntos de vida- la maga oscura voló hacia Desire y con una sonrisa maquiavélica la ataco terminando con sus puntos de vida dándole al final un golpe en la cabeza con su báculo haciendo que se desvaneciera en las tinieblas del reino de las sombras-

-¡Lo logró!- gritó Joey con su típica cara de celebración a lo Macho Man

-¡Cielos!- dijo Tucker- hay que admitir que ese tipo es bueno

-Si pero no me gusta nada- dijo Danny- ¿Dónde esta Desire?-

-Esta atrapada en el reino de las sombras- respondió Yugi- todo gracias a los juegos de Anubis-

-¿Y como la hace para salir de ahí?- pregunto Sam

-No lo hará, estará ahí hasta que quien la haya encerrado pierda su magia, es decir, cuando derrotemos a Anubis ella será liberada- contestó Yugi

-No me extrañaría que otros fantasmas salgan con la misma locura- contesto Danny

-Pues no importa porque venga quien venga Yugi va a terminar con todos y nosotros vamos a ayudarlo- dijo Rebecca

-Claro, no esperarías que te bajáramos toda la diversión ¿cierto Yugi?- dijo Joey

-Es verdad ya hace algún tiempo que no tengo un duelo y quisiera divertirme con ustedes un poco- dijo Duke

-Si me preguntan a mi, todo esto me parece ridículo- dijo Valerie- no podemos andar por ahí jugando con cartas mientras estamos rodeados por fantasmas, deberían dejarle esto a un cazafantasmas de verdad, es decir a mí, solo espero que el Rey y los otros locos no nos estén emboscando ahora, no quiero tener que estarlos cuidando-

-No comprendes nada ¿cierto?- interrumpió Yugi- la magia que estas cartas encierran es peligrosa, viste lo que le paso a Desire, eso podría pasarnos si no le ponemos seriedad a esto, créeme he visto eso pasar antes y no es nada agradable-

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con Valerie- dijo Danny- nosotros no sabemos jugar bien esto y lo mejor seria que Valerie y yo nos encargáramos… de buscar al chico fantasma para que nos ayude ¿no?-

-Oye viejo-interrumpió Tucker- no creo que sea buena idea que lo vayan a buscar, ustedes dos, solos, por ahí con tanto fantasma loco suelto-

-Yo tampoco- dijo Sam evidentemente muy molesta

-Lo suponía- dijo Valerie

-¿Qué?- pregunto Sam

-Tú sabes-

-No, no se-

-Si, si sabes-

-¡Que no se!-

-¡Que si sabes!-

-¡Ya podrían calmarse las dos!- interrumpió Danny

-Ven conmigo- le dijo Sam y lo aparto del resto- no es buena idea que andemos por ahí con Valerie¿no lo recuerdas? es la que te quiere llenar de hoyos-

-No es tan mala cuando la conoces-

-¡No, es peor¡no confió en ella, como están las cosas si llegas a transformarte va a disparate, eso sin mencionar el ataque de nervios que le daría a tu hermana-

-Tranquilízate Sam todo estará bien-

-No lo creo-

-Pleito de enamorados- dijo Jas al ver de lejos que estaban molestos- mi hermanito creció tan rápido- Joey miraba a Duke mientras movía un dedo cerca de su oreja haciéndole entender que creía que Jas estaba loca, a lo que Duke respondió –Si, creo que si-

-Entonces¿nos vamos o que?- pregunto Joey

-Esperaremos a ver que deciden esos dos- respondió Yugi

-¡Bien!- gritó Sam

-¡Como quieras!- grito Danny

-¡Me voy de aquí!- dijo Sam mientras caminaba de regreso por donde habían llegado

-_Esto se ve mal_- pensó Jas- ¡Sam, espérame! – grito mientras corría detrás de ella-

-Oye Danny¿vas a dejar que se vaya sola?- dijo Tucker a lo que Danny no respondió y siguió caminando en otra la dirección

-Esto no puede ser bueno- dijo Duke-

-Joey- dijo Yugi- será mejor que vayas con ellas y que regreses después para alcanzarnos esto podría ser peligroso, Rebecca será mejor que vayas también-

-¿Por qué yo?-

-Sencillo- contesto Duke- eres niña y esos se traen en un lío de faldas-

-¿Nunca oíste que en pleito de casados no hay que meter la mano?- refunfuño Rebecca

-Váyanse antes que algo malo pase- termino Yugi, Joey y Rebecca corrieron para alcanzar a Sam y Jas mientras Duke y Yugi caminaban con Velerie, Tucker y Danny

-Creí que preferirías quedarte con Joey, es decir sus habilidades como duelista han mejorado mucho, creo que ahora es mucho mejor que yo- dijo Duke

-Así es, y por eso él debe estar solo para pelear de vez en cuando, fue el mismo quien me lo pidió en la torre Kaiba ¿no lo recuerdas, me pidió mas confianza en él y que dejara de protegerlo tanto, ahora es su oportunidad, además creo que le gustas a Jas y supuse que te sentirías incomodo-

-¿Si? pues gracias, aunque es el peso de tener el encanto Devlin- contesto Duke mientras se enredaba el cabello en un dedo como siempre

Después de caminar un buen rato Danny sintió aquel escalofrió que le alertaba de la presencia de un fantasma y mirando a lo lejos vio a la chica dragón esperándolos en una especie de colina con un disco de duelos en el brazo.

-¿Te molesta si me encargo?- pregunto Duke

-Ten cuidado no sabemos lo que pueda hacer-

Lejos del otro lado de la zona fantasma en un mundo de total oscuridad, dentro de una enorme pirámide de cristal Anubis y Paria los observaban por medio del Espejo Malvado (2100/1800).

-No creerás que esa niña pueda con el Faraón ¿cierto?- dijo Paria

-Será cosa fácil, como la otra, pero solo es un experimento, el trabajo de Desire era comprobar que los fantasmas pudieran invocar monstruos reales, y ella pudo, también debía comprobar que la pirámide de luz tuviera la fuerza para mandar a alguien al reino de las sombras, y ella se fue, ahora esa niña debe comprobarme algo, de ser así tu amigo el chico fantasma se habrá ido, después, pero se habrá ido- contesto Anubis

-No tenemos tiempo para tus juegos- contesto Paria muy furioso

-Debo estar seguro de todo, la única manera de destruir al Faraón es acabando con sus amigos primero, ese fue mi error, y el de alguien mas, alguien a quien pude liberar de las sombras y que espera el momento para vengarse del faraón y de sus amigos-

-Es verdad- dijo una voz muy ronca en la oscuridad- cometí un error no me encargue a tiempo de sus amigos ni de los míos, pero ahora no están ni Marik ni Odion para protegerlo-

-Veo que ya recuperaste tu fuerza- dijo Anubis- Paria, te presento a un viejo amigo del Faraón, Yami Marik-

-Esta vez no habrá error JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-Recuerden que esa es la risa del maaaaaaalo


	5. Danny contra el dragón

Bien…. tomando en cuenta que nadie ha dicho nada al respecto, asumiremos que el último fue un capitulo genial, para los que querían ver mas humanidad en los duelos; debo decirles que eso no va con Silencio así que se van a tener que aguantar, deben saber que su personaje favorito es Kaiba, y ha sufrido por no tenerlo en este fic, pero se volverá mas emocionante, lo prometo, yo misma me estoy encargando de eso (no se preocupen retiro el cañón de la pistola cuando termina cada capitulo) 

Sin más ahí les va

**5. Danny contra el dragón**

-Bien esta vez voy yo- dijo Duke mientras preparaba sus cartas

-No he venido a pelear con los amigos del Faraón- dijo la niña dragón- ¡solo quiero ir al baile!-

-Sigue con el mismo cuento- dijo Tucker aburrido

-He venido por ti chico fantasma- dijo la niña dragón con los ojos completamente rojos y una voz ronca

-¿Estas loca?- interrumpió Valerie- aquí no hay ningún chico fantasma-

-¿Ninguno?-

-Ninguno, solo esos dos locos del pelo raro-

-Te desafió a un duelo chico fantasma, no puedes rehusarte, tengo los medios para convencerte-

-Estas cometiendo un gran error, yo no soy un fantasma- dijo Danny

-Estoy harta ¡pelea!- dijo la niña mientras se transformaba en un enorme dragón verde-

-Esto no se ve bien- dijo Tucker

-¡Pelea!- gritó el dragón mientras atacaba a Danny con una bola de fuego pero antes de alcanzarlo una enorme navaja bloqueo el ataque, era el Portador de Navajas de Yugi

-No creo que quieras meterte con él- dijo Yami- tiene un afecto especial por los dragones-

-¡Pelea!- grito nuevamente al tiempo que otro enorme dragón verde apareció a su lado y se lanzaba sobre Yugi

-¡El Dragón Fulgor!- dijo Yami mientras el Portador de Navajas lo defendía y luchaba como todo un Jedi contra el dragón. Mientras, Danny estaba desamparado contra el otro dragón y no tubo otra opción más que transformarse

-¡Transformación!- grito mientras unos aros de luz lo rodeaban y se trasformaba, su cabello se ponía blanco mientras sus ojos cambiaban de azul a verde, al mismo tiempo su ropa cambiaba por un traje negro con blanco con una D en el pecho

-¿DANNY ES EL CHICO FANTASMA!- exclamó Valerie

-Eh… ¡Cielos, no tenia ni idea, nos ha estado engañando, oye ¿que tipo de amigo eres?- dijo Tucker

-No te hagas el tonto ¡Tu y esa chica rara siempre lo han sabido, su hermana también ¿cierto?-

-Ahora verás- le decía Danny al dragón mientras se disponía a pelear, pero antes una enorme nube negra los cubrió, mientras el Portador de Navajas cortaba en dos al Dragón Fulgor

-No…, Danny- decía Yami al ver a Danny en el duelo de sombras

-¿Qué tan bueno es tu amigo?- le pregunto Duke a Tucker

-¿Bueno, este…-

-Contesta-

-No mucho, el nunca ha tenido un duelo solo sabe algunas reglas-

-¡Genial! es tan bueno como Tristan- murmuró Duke

-Pero dudo que esa chica dragón sea una profesional- se disculpo Tucker

-Eso no importa- dijo Yami

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Tucker

-Porque nunca ha tenido un duelo de sombras-

-¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?-

-Cuando el juegue sus cartas, estas se volverán reales, y para eso el deberá darles algo a cambio-

-¿Cómo que?-

-Su energía vital, sus recuerdos, su energía mental talvez-

-Eso se oye mal-

-Es malo, aunque no pierda el duelo, si se queda sin su fuente de poder quedará atrapado para siempre en el reino de las sombras-

-¿Listo chico?- dijo el dragón

-Oye, eso es trampa debiste esperar a que…, no se…, a que aprendiera a usar estas cosas-

-No te preocupes Danny, tu puedes salir de esto solo debes confiar en el corazón de las cartas y en tus monstruos- dijo Yami

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

MaryTonks¿Por qué escribís cosas tan cursis?

Silencio: Porque Yugi siempre dice lo mismo

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-Prepárate chico fantasma, como primer movimiento envío al campo al Dragón Alado Guardián de la Fortaleza (1400/1200) en modo de ataque, vamos a ver si puedes con eso-

-Vamos a ver…, esto seria más fácil si tuviera una guía de ayuda…-

-Podemos ayudar con eso- dijo Yami, de pronto el rompecabezas comenzó a brillar y el pequeño Yugi apareció junto a Danny

-¿Y tú?- preguntó Danny

-Vine a ayudarte, de ahora en adelante has lo que te diga y saldremos de esta-

-Como digas…-

-¿Vas a mover?-

-Envío a la Bruja Oscura de Dunames (1800/1050) en modo de ataque para que se deshaga de tu dragón-

-Oye¿Qué es esa cosa que sale del pecho de Danny y se le mete al monstruo en la espalda?- pregunto Tucker

-Es como la cosa que tenia Joey en el duelo de Marik- dijo Duke

-Así es, eso quiere decir que el esta conectado a sus monstruos- añadió Yami

-Lo que significa…- dijo Valerie

-Lo que significa que el sentirá cada golpe que sus monstruos reciban, mientras mas poderosos sean los monstruos que lo ataquen mas energía perderá- explicó Yami

-Eso si es malo- dijo Tucker

-Eso no estuvo mal- (7600)- dijo el dragón- pero esto es mejor ¡Dragón Fulgor 2! (1900/1600) usa tu aliento para desaparecer a la bruja- el dragón ataco a la bruja y Danny sintió como si Dash le propinara un terrible golpe en el estomago poniéndolo de rodillas-

Mientras lejos de ahí Joey y los demás caminaban…

-¿Entonces tu le ganaste?- preguntaba Jas

-Si pero como el tramposo de Marik usaba su magia rara me desmayé antes de que mi carta pudiera atacar- contestaba Joey- estuve un buen rato en cama, lo último que supe fue que Yugi estaba peleando y que necesitaba de nuestro apoyo-

-¿Cómo puede ayudarle el solo hacho que estén ahí?- pregunto Sam muy escéptica

-¿Cómo te sentirías en la batalla mas importante de tu vida estando sola?- pregunto Rebecca

-En ocasiones- dijo Joey- aunque no puedas pelear a su lado tus amigos necesitan tu presencia, es otro modo de luchar a su favor, dándoles tu apoyo y haciéndolos sentir acompañados-

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

MaryTonks¡Que profundo¿Dónde esta Tea¿No es ella la que dice esas cosas?

Silencio: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-Me pregunto si Yugi estará bien- dijo Rebecca

-Yugi siempre está bien- dijo Joey

-Lo mismo dijiste cuando se lo llevo el Oricalcos-

-…, ese fue un evento aislado-

Mientras Danny se levantaba para continuar su duelo…

-Eso duele- dijo Danny (7900)- sentí como si Dash me hubiera pegado, ahora veamos…, solo puedo mandar monstruos de nivel bajo ¿no?- le pregunto a Yugi

-Debes fijarte en las habilidades de tus cartas, sus efectos son muy útiles-

-Bien…, veamos- Danny se quedo en silencio mientras leía todas sus cartas

-De haber sabido que se iban a tardar tanto MEHUBIERAIDOALBAILE-

-¡Ya se, envío esta cosa, aquí dice que si no tengo cartas en el campo, pero tu sí, puedo mandarla sin sacrificar nada, aparece Ciber Dragón (2100/1600) acaba con esa cosa- dijo como si leyera un manual

-Buen movimiento (7400), muy bueno, pero un dragón artificial no puede con la fuerza de dragones verdaderos-

-¿De que habla?- pregunto Valerie

-Simple, los dragones son de las cartas más poderosas en el duelo, pero será difícil que juegue algo más poderoso que el dragón cibernético de Danny

-Eso crees Faraón que te parece si juego esta carta -dijo el dragón sin mostrársela- tu la conoces muy bien, eso me han dicho- Yugi lo vio con cierta preocupación

-¿Qué es?- pregunto Yami muy serio

-Juego la carta Polimerización para fundir a las dos temibles bestias que están en mi mano- las dos criaturas se hicieron presentes en el campo para fusionarse, Yugi no podía creer lo que veía

Mientras, lejos de ahí el terrible rugido de las bestias alertaba a Joey del peligro en que estaban sus amigos, miro a lo lejos en silencio hasta que al oír el rugido de su fusión no tubo mas alternativa que correr para ayudar a Yugi…

-Rebecca, sácalas de aquí, yo debo ayudar a Yugi- Rebecca tomo a Sam del brazo y corrió en dirección al portal mientras Jas corría tras Joey

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto Joey

-Voy a ayudar a Danny y tu vas a decirme que pasa- dijo Jas muy seria mientras corría al lado de Joey

-Lo que oí es el rugido de un monstruo tipo fusión que solo podemos llamar Yugi y yo cuando estamos juntos, es una bestia muy poderosa, incluso a Yugi le costará mucho trabajo deshacerse de ella-

-¿Qué es?- pregunto Jas

-Dragón de Cráneo Negro (3200/2500) destruye al dragón del chico fantasma- gritó el dragón

Yugi no podía creer como el dragón que les había servido tanto antes había atacado a uno de sus amigos. Mientras, Danny sentía en el fondo de su ser un dolor tan terrible causado por el ataque del dragón que no pudo evitar volver a su forma humana y caer inconciente

-¡Danny!- gritaban Tucker y Valerie mientras su amigo estaba indefenso en el piso

-Danny…- decía Yami

Mientras, fuera de la zona fantasmal…

-El paquete ya fue entregado señor Maximillion- decía Croket

-Bien ahora solo espero que cumpla con lo pactado, hace tiempo que perdí mi ojo del milenio- decía Pegasus mientras pasaba su mano debajo de su cabello al lado izquierdo de su rostro- pero aún sé cuando hay peligro-

-------------------------

Ahora sin temor a que se vea mal, puedo decir¡PIEDAAAAAD¡Comentarios para este par de almas desvalidas!


	6. Cazador de Dragones

Un detallito; estos personajes no nos pertenecen, de lo contrario no estaríamos quemándonos las pestañas estudiando para tener un trabajo decente.- Después de casi un mes ¡Hemos vuelto, no se preocupen vamos a subir mas rápido, muchas gracias a los que nos han leído y esperado, esperamos no defraudarlos, sin más aquí va:

**6. Cazador de Dragones **

Danny vagaba en un oscuro mundo completamente solo, no veía ni oía nada, en la oscuridad solo tenia el recuerdo de una lucha, un enorme dragón lo atacaba y el caía ante sus amigos, antes Sam y Tucker siempre habían estado ahí pero esa vez el estaba solo en la batalla, recordaba que de cerca, entre las sombras, otra voz lo apoyaba, una voz inocente y amable lo ayudaba pero no había sido suficiente, de pronto recordó que fuera de las sombras de aquella pelea había otra voz mas fría, en su hablar presentaba mas experiencia, una voz que le decía que confiara y que podía perder, pero aun así el estaba solo, sus recuerdos se alejaban y sentía que el mismo desaparecía…, cuando creía que no podía mas una presencia irrumpió en las sombras, una potente luz brilló frente a él como si se abriera una puerta, frente a él apareció la delgada figura un individuo con una pirámide colgando del cuello ofreciéndole la mano, Danny no sabía que pasaba y sin pensarlo aceptó su ofrecimiento, al tomar su mano un gran destello lo rodeó y despertó…

-¡Despertó!- dijo Tucker desde lejos

-Qué sueño más raro- dijo Danny viendo a su alrededor sorprendiéndose al ver frente a el a Yami que llevaba su disco de duelo- ¿Qué pasa, creí que había terminado-

-No tuve otra opción mas que intervenir, tuve que hacer un trato con Anubis, el te regresaba y yo terminaría el duelo usando tu baraja-

-Eso no se oye tan mal- dijo Danny

-Pues debería, si pierdo ambos terminaremos en el reino de las sombras-

-¿QUÉ!-

-Eso no es todo-

-¿Hay más¡viejo! yo no vuelvo a jugar cartas-

-Es una conmovedora reunión- dijo el dragón- pero ya deben jugar-

-Mira esto Danny, activaré la carta mágica Espadas de Luz Reveladora, eso evita que sus monstruos ataquen durante tres turnos, además colocaré una carta boca abajo y jugaré al monstruo Encarnación del Creador (1600/1500) en modo de ataque, Danny tus cartas son muy poderosas, solo debes jugarlas con mas confianza, la próxima vez no podré ayudarte-

-Bien, ahora yo jugaré esta carta, no te sorprendas Faraón- dijo mientras el monstruo aparecía en el campo

-No puede ser- dijo Duke

-Esa carta…- dijo Yami

-_Faraón, esa carta, se supone que con ella puedes…_-

-Si juega esa carta solo puede significar una cosa- dijo Yami

-¿Por qué tanto alboroto?- pregunto Danny

-Con esa carta puedes llamar al Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules sin sacrificar nada, eso significa que…- contesto Yami

-_Deben haberlo atacado para quitárselos_-

-Si lo derrotó entonces es mas fuerte de lo que creíamos-meditó en voz baja- di de una vez que piensas hacer- interrogó al dragón

-Es obvio que llame a esta carta por una buena razón, el gran Kaibaman (200/700). Lo jugué porque… ¡QUIEROQUEMELLEVEALBAILE!-

-Que susto- dijo Duke mientras él y Yami tenían una enorme gota en la nuca, ponían una cara de alivio y Yugi se quedaba perplejo

-Ahora, Dragón de Cráneo Negro destruye a su inútil Encarnación…-

-¡Espera, activo la carta trampa Tarro de Captura de Dragones, ahora todos los monstruos del tipo dragón deben permanecer en modo de defensa por lo que resta del juego¡He destruido tu fuerza de ataque!-

-No importa, pondré una carta boca abajo y será todo-

-Bien…- Yami guardo silencio mientras veía a Danny- esto no te gustará Danny pero debemos arriesgarnos si queremos ganar, sacrifico a la Encarnación para invocar al… Soldado Luminoso (2100/1400) en modo de ataque- cuando Yami jugo la carta un rayo de luz salió del disco de duelos rodeando a Tucker y moviéndolo al campo vistiéndolo con una armadura de color blanco y poniéndole una espada dorada en las manos

-¿Tucker¿Qué pasa?- exclamó Danny

-Lo siento Danny- dijo Tucker- pero solo así podemos ayudarte, cada vez que se juegue un monstruo poderoso uno de tus amigos debe venir al campo, eso o te quitan tu energía-

-¿Sabias de esto?- le pregunto a Yami

-Fueron ellos quienes se ofrecieron a ayudarte y cuando Anubis les propuso esto ellos aceptaron- contesto Yami viendo hacia el suelo- ¡Ahora Tucker utiliza tu espada luminosa para destruir al Dragón de Cráneo Negro!-

-¡Inútil! Tu monstruo solo tiene 2100 puntos y el mío tiene 2500-

-Descuidas su habilidad especial- dijo Yami

-¿Habilidad especial?- pregunto Valerie

-Si- contesto Duke- cuando el Soldado Luminoso ataca a un monstruo oscuro sus puntos de ataque se incrementan en 500 puntos ahora tiene 2600 puntos de ataque-

-¿Escuchaste Tucker, termina tu trabajo, corta en dos a ese dragón- dijo Yami y Tucker corrió hasta donde estaba el dragón cortándolo en dos

-¿Esta loco, pudo destruir al inútil ese de 200 puntos y causarle mas daño- dijo Valerie

-Pero el Dragón de Cráneo Negro es más peligroso- contestó Duke

-Tu amigo dijo que ése servía para llamar a otro dragón- dijo Valerie

-Pero no lo tiene-

-¿Seguro?-

-Muy seguro, solo hay un sujeto que tiene a ese dragón y créeme no tendrás el disgusto de conocerlo-

-Buen truco Faraón, ahora ve el mío llamo un monstruo en defensa y también a Kaibaman para defender y es todo-

-_Faraón debe ser una trampa_- dijo el pequeño Yugi

-Si, pero no nos queda mas que arriesgarnos, llamaré a un monstruo en modo de defensa y una carta boca abajo atacaré otra vez con el Soldado Luminoso, Tucker destruye al monstruo boca abajo-

-Como quieras, acabas de destruir a mi dragón enmascarado ahora puedo llamar desde mi baraja al Dragón Mirage (1600/600) en modo de defensa, y como ahora es mi turno sacrificaré a ambos monstruos para llamar un monstruo boca abajo-

-Yo invocaré al Espejo Reflector (1700/1000) en modo de ataque y atacaré con el Soldado Luminoso¡Tucker sabes que hacer!-

-Como digas viejo- gritó Tucker mientras corría contra el monstruo

-¡Tonto! has atacado al Dragón Mascota de Arpía (2000/2500)- La espada de Tucker choco con las alas del dragón y rebotó lanzando a Tucker por los Aires

-¡Tucker¿Estas bien?- exclamó Danny- ten mas cuidado no son cartas con las que te arriesgas, SON MIS AMIGOS-

-Fue mi error- contesto Yami (6300)- debí suponerlo-

-Genial, ahora es mi turno y jugare la carta mágica Entierro Prematuro parta traer desde el cementerio al poderoso Dragón Negro de Ojos Rojos (2400/2000)-

-¿Cuándo se fue eso al cementerio?- pregunto Valerie

-Cuando lo fusionó para llamar al Dragón de Cráneo Negro- contesto Duke

-¿Ahora qué?- pregunto Danny mientras Yami guardaba silencio

-Perdí unos puntos -(6600)- pero valió la pena porque ahora puedo jugar esto, Davastador Infernal, esta carta me deja atacar tus puntos de vida con el Ojos Rojos directamente aún con tu carta del Tarro de Captura en el campo-

-Pues yo activaré esto el Rayo Solar que te daña en 600 puntos por cada monstruo tipo luz en mi campo y tengo dos- (3900)

-Gran cosa- (5400)

-Ahora sacrificaré a mi monstruo boca abajo y al Espejo Reflector para invocar a Emes la Infinidad (2500/2000)- cuando Yami invocó al monstruo fue Dash quien apareció

-¿No iban a aparecer mis amigos?- pregunto Danny extrañado

-¿Qué haces aquí Fantoche, debe ser un sueño, uno muy raro si aparecen tontos como tu aquí-

-Emes destruye al Dragón Negro de Ojos Rojos ahora mismo- Dash no pudo evitar correr contra el dragón para partirlo en dos con su espada

-¡Buena jugada entrenador!- exclamó Dash- eso te enseñará a no salir en mis sueños¿quieres un poco de esto Fentom?-

-Ahora Emes incrementará sus puntos de ataque a 3200 gracias a su habilidad especial, en el siguiente turno tu Dragón Mascota estará perdido-

-Pues adelante, jugaré la Carta de la Santidad que nos obliga a sacar cartas y jugaré Destrucción de Cartas que nos obliga a tirar nuestras manos y a sacar una nueva perdí cinco dragones pero no importa porque ahora te forzaré a defenderte con mi carta Tifón Místico Espacial que destruye a tu Tarro de Captura de dragones y moveré al dragón mascota para atacar-

-No importa aún así Emes no ha perdido su poder¡Emes destruye al Dragón Mascota de Arpía! y tu Tucker ¡ataca sus puntos de vida expuestos!- Dash destruyó al dragón (4200) pero cuando Tucker se lanzó sobre la niña dragón se reveló su carta boca abajo

-¡Trato con el Gobernante oscuro!- dijo la niña dragón

-Esa carta no- dijo Yami- Tucker detén tu ataque y cambia a modo de defensa, también pondré un monstruo y una carta boca abajo- dijo Yami mientras un enorme dragón negro hacho de huesos aparecía en el campo

-¿Qué es esa cosa?- preguntó Valerie

-El Dragón Berserk (3500/0), es muy peligroso-

-Pagué la mitad de mis puntos de vida (2100) (creo que eso hace ;) ) pero valió la pena, chico fantasma, te mostraré tu error al confiar la vida de tus amigos al faraón, Dragón Berserk ¡destruye a todos los monstruos del faraón!- el dragón lanzo tres bolas de fuego, una por cada monstruo de Yami

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

MaryTonks¡Ya valió!

Silencio¡Hey, ese es mi dialogo!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-¡Tucker¡Dash!- gritaba Danny mientras sus amigos… su amigo y Dash desaparecían entre las flamas- ¡Tu¡tu tienes la culpa!-

-Tranquilo Danny ellos volverán, te lo juro, ahora tú, lamento informarte que atacaste al Guerrero Dimensional (1200/1000) eso hace que él y tu Dragón Berserk sean retirados del juego permanentemente-

-Bien, pondré dos cartas boca abajo y será todo PARA TI-

-Bien, activaré la carta trampa llamado de los encantados para traer de regreso a Emes con sus puntos originales (2500/2000)-

-¡Oye fantoche¿Dónde esta Foutly?- dijo Dash- no me vas a creer lo que vi-

-Emes ataca a la niña dragón y termina con sus puntos de vida-

-No tan rápido faraón, activo la carta Escudo Drenador que invierte tu ataque y lo convierte en puntos de vida para mí (4600)-

-Pondré dos cartas boca abajo y será todo-

-Bien por ti faraón, eso termina con tu agonía, jugaré la carta mágica Renace el Monstruo que trae de regreso a tu Soldado Luminoso-

-¡Tucker!- gritó Danny

-¡Viejo, esto no esta bien-

-Ahora activaré mi carta boca abajo, Cirugía de ADN, eso convierte a todos los monstruos del campo en dragones permitiéndome jugar esto afectando a tu amigo Espejo del Dragón, eso me permitirá fusionar a tu amigo con cuatro dragones de mi cementerio-

-No entiendo, no hay ninguna fusión que necesite que el Soldado Luminoso sea un dragón- dijo Yami

-Pero la hay, el Gran Dragon Final (F. G. D.) (5000/5000)-

-No puede ser- dijo Duke- el dragón de los cinco grandes¿Cómo lo consiguió?-

-Dragón destruye al monstruo del faraón-

-No lo haré- dijo Tucker desde dentro del dragón-

-¿Tucker!- gritó Danny

-Hazlo, yo te lo ordeno- Tucker no pudo evitarlo y cuando iba a atacar el Yami se defendió-

-Activo la carta Rugido Atemorizante, ahora no puedes atacar, y es mi turno- Yami saco una carta y comprendió que Pegasus si le había dado cartas verdaderamente útiles a Danny para cada uno de sus enemigos- jugaré la carta mágica Renace el Monstruo para traer al Espejo Reflector y lo sacrificaré junto con Emes para invocar a un monstruo mas poderoso que el tuyo-

-Me pregunto quien aparecerá ahora- dijo la niña dragón con algo de sarcasmo

-Nadie, no permitiré que arriesgues a mis amigos otra vez, si alguien debe pelear ese soy yo, MÁNDAME A MI-

-Tan noble como cualquier patético amigo del faraón- contesto una voz mística e incorpórea, Danny desapareció y reapareció en el campo con una brillante armadura morada y una enorme espada en la espalda

-Conoces esta carta, es el Portador de Navajas (2600/2300) que recibe 500 puntos de ataque por cada dragón en tu campo o cementerio y son seis lo que le da un poder de ataque de 5600-

-Eso no es problema, este monstruo solo es dañado por monstruos de la luz y el tuyo es de la tierra-

-Lo sé y así como tu sabias que necesitarías transforma a Tucker para usarlo contra nosotros yo se que debo cambiar a Danny jugando la carta Transplante de ADN que lo vuelve una criatura de la luz, además la equiparé la carta Espadas Gemelas Relampagueantes-Tryce que le restan 500 puntos de ataque pero le permite atacar dos veces en un turno- la armadura de Danny cambio por una de color blanco y dos espadas brillantes aparecieron en sus manos

-Bien, entonces ataca a Tucker y termina el duelo-

-Argg- gruñó Yami mientras recordaba que Tucker era parte del dragón

-No te gusta la idea de que dos amigos peleen entre si ¿eh?-

-Danny…, tu decides, podemos terminar este duelo ahora o esperar otra manera de terminar sin que ataques a Tucker-

-Solo para que lo sepas- dijo la niña dragón, tengo planeado usar la carta Alto al Ataque para fulminar a Danny y llamar a otro dragón en mi siguiente turno para terminar contigo, ver a Tucker acabar con Danny por su acto de amistad a no atacarlo será mejor que cualquier baile-

-Esa miserable los esta obligando a pelear entre ellos como sea- dijo Duke

-Danny, debes atacarme- dijo Tucker

-De ninguna manera, prefiero irme al lugar donde te fuiste con Dash que atacarte-

-_Deja que me encargue_- después de un leve destello del rompecabezas el pequeño Yugi volvió- escucha Danny se que es difícil, pero debes tomar la decisión ahora-

-¿Tu que sabes, estamos así por tu culpa, debiste cuidar mejor a mis amigos, además dudo que alguna vez hayas tenido que pelear sin consideraciones contra tu mejor amigo-

-Dos veces-

-¿Qué dices?-

-Peleé con Joey dos veces y ambas fueron igual de difíciles, pero al final eso solo nos unió mas-

-Danny, debes hacerlo-

-No-

-Atácame-

-Jamás-

-Entonces te obligaré- Tucker hizo un enorme esfuerzo par moverse e intentar atacar a Danny pero el sistema de duelos obligo a Danny a atacar primero y atravesar al dragón-

-¿Tucker!-

-Algo paso- decía Sam mientras se quedaba quieta y pálida al lado de Rebecca

-¿Como lo sabes?- pregunto Rebecca

-No estoy segura-

-Tucker…- decía Danny mientras sacaba la espada del pecho del dragón que desaparecía- mira que has hecho- le reprochaba a Yugi- por tu culpa Tucker se fue, y a ti- mientras miraba a la niña dragón- ¡YA SE TE ACABO EL BAILE!- gritaba mientras corría levantando la otra espada para terminar con los puntos de vida de la niña dragón

-YO SOLO QUERIA IR AL BAILEEEeeeeeee…- gritaba la niña mientras desaparecía entre las sombras

Yugi se acercaba lentamente mientras Danny lloraba de rodillas

-Tucker… ¿Por qué, debí ser yo, Anubis debió tomarme a mi, todo es tu culpa- dijo mientras giraba la cabeza en dirección a Yugi- si no lo tomaras tan a la ligera…, esto no es un juego, por tu culpa Tucker se ha ido, mas te vale que ese loco no le haga daño-

-Tucker estará bien, lo salvaremos, te lo prometo-

-No quiero oír otra palabra tuya sola, solo eres un niño obsesionado con las cartas, vete de aquí, yo me encargaré de Pariah y Anubis-

-No puedes, el único modo de derrotar a Anubis es en un duelo de sombras y ya ves que no puedes soportarlo, no tienes un artículo del milenio que te ayude y además, la última vez que lo enfrentamos tuvimos que usar cartas que tu no podrías controlar- dijo Yugi

Mientras, en la pirámide de Anubis…

-Excelente, el faraón y sus amigos se están distanciando, pronto habrán perdido la confianza unos en otros- dijo Anubis

-Espero que con eso terminen tus juegos tontos- se quejo Pariah

-Los juegos apenas comienzan- dijo Yami Marik mientras salía de la pirámide

-Recuerda el trato, yo te diré cuando atacar al faraón tu espera y prepárate, necesitaras mucha de tu energía para llevar a cabo el plan- dijo Anubis

-¿Qué plan, hay algo que no me has contado- dijo Pariah

-Es que pretendo traer a un viejo amigo que les causo una molestia antes, el problemas es que no es una persona en si y necesitaré la oscuridad de Marik para regresarlo y darle un cuerpo en este lugar- dijo Anubis mientras se paraba y se dirigía hacia la salida- ¡Ustedes, es hora que hagan lo suyo-

Una fantasma de caballo azul que cargaba una guitarra sonrió mientras decía- Esa es música para mis oídos- mientras otro fantasma mas grande en una armadura de batalla solo se giraba mientras sonreía y cuando salía de la pirámide se le oyó decir- ¡Esplendido, que comience la casería-

Los fantasmas salieron de la pirámide tomando camino hacia sus victimas mientras Anubis sonreía, a lo lejos Yami Marik sacaba una carta de su baraja y la vía detenidamente –Espero que sepas que hacer esta vez, no perdonaremos errores-

Fuera de la zona fantasmal Pegasus veía por la ventana de su oficina

-¡Señor!- dijo Crochet

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-No se como lo hicieron, pero no hay falla en el sistema de seguridad-

-¿Qué pasó?-

-Encontramos esta nota-

_Estimado Maximillion Pegasus:_

_Lamento haberme ido sin despedirte pero no podía esperar mas tiempo, la verdad es que no tengo confianza en que unos niños que solo juegan a las cartas se encarguen de un asunto tan delicado, por lo que me he tomado la libertad de salir a buscar la forma de acabar con esto._

_Atentamente:_

_Vlad Masters._

_P.D.: Lamento ocasionarte molestias, no te preguntes como lo hice, no te preocupes tal vez te la devuelva, no se si la guardaste bien por valor sentimental o porque es las mas poderosa de todas, pero me llevo un recuerdo, la baraja que estaba donde encuentren esta nota._

-¡VLAAAD! Ese tonto, Yugi, más te vale que le quites mi baraja antes que haga alguna tontería-

-¿Señor?- interrumpió otro de los empleados de Pegasus- ha llegado esto para usted-

Pegasus leyó detenidamente la carta y sonrió- al menos cumplirá su promesa, eso debe contar- dijo mientras ponía la carta sobre su escritorio y salía de la oficina

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Notas y notitas: tenemos una duda ¿Cómo se llaman los 5 grandes? no se preocupen no van pelear con ellos, y ¿Cuál monstruo era el que usaba cada uno como carta maestra, ya saben solo son dudas de Silencio.-

Para los que no sabían Kaibaman es igualito a Kaiba, si quieren una imagen avísenme, que mi hermano tiene a montones.-

Nos les haría daño si se atrasan 5 minutos más y nos dejan un pequeño y minúsculo comentario, ya saben para saber si nos quieren linchar o demandar.-


	7. Relampagos del Pasado

Hemos vuelto, justo antes de nuestro intermedio a quienes los ingenuos llaman vacaciones (aunque para nosotros no lo sea ).-

Para empezar: ¡gracias cowco29! nos agrada que te agrade.-

Hoy les tenemos una sesión muy especial, descubriremos como empezó Sam a ser mejor que Danny y Tucker, les sorprenderán nuestras ideas.-

7. Relámpagos del Pasado 

Sam y Rebecca estaban de pie sin moverse

-Me pregunto si Tucker y Danny estarán bien- pregunto Sam

-Deben estarlo- respondió Rebecca- después de todos Yugi esta con ellos-

-Eso no nos asegura nada-

-Lo hace, este tipo Anubis debe vencer al Faraón en un duelo de sombras, si nadie pierde todos estaremos bien, y Yugi no perderá, el y yo aprendimos de los mejores-

-No es verdad, es imposible-

-Tú que sabes-

-Se algo, no importa quien les haya enseñado, no aprendieron de los mejores, estoy al tanto de todo, yo conozco al mejor-

-Yugi es el mejor-

-¡Ja, imposible, yo he visto al mejor jugar antes, tu amigo ganó por suerte, para ganar un duelo se requiere estrategia, y conozco al que tiene las mejores-

-No puede ser cierto, no hay nadie que pueda con Yugi, el es invencible-

-No, no lo es, no mientras no me lo pruebe-

-¿de que hablas, Yugi tiene las cartas mas poderosas-

-No es cierto, yo las he visto y no las tiene-

-No puede haberlas visto, son únicas y nadie fuera del torneo de ciudad batalla las conoces-

-¿bromeas, todos conocen al Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules-

-¡¿QUÉ! No hablaras en serio, ¿conoces a Seto Kaiba?-

-Claro que si, desde hace mucho, todo comenzó en una reunión de trabajo de mis padres ellos querían que yo aprendiera a llevar los negocios y me llevaron, pero me pareció aburrido esperar y me puse inquieta, solo tenia nueve años-

F**LASHBACK-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Sam y sus padres salieron del ascensor y caminaron por un largo pasillo hasta una oficina, desde la ventana Sam podía ver toda la ciudad, lo que la distraía un poco de la aburrida platica de sus padres con un hombre de cabello largo.

-Querida no es bueno que te distraigas en una reunión, el señor Maximillion podría ofenderse- dijo la mama de Sam

-_¿Qué no tienen idea de lo aburrido que es esto?_- pensó Sam

-No se preocupen, tengo idea de lo aburrido que puede ser esto para una niña de su edad- repuso Maximillion

-_Como quisiera estar con Danny y Tucker ahora_- pensó Sam mientras miraba por la ventana

-La pequeña debe extrañar a sus amigos y estar aquí escuchando esta aburrida platica debe ser una tortura para ella, ti diré algo- dijo mientras la tomaba de un hombro y sacaba algo de su bolsillo- te daré esto, es de un juego de cartas, si estas aburrida puedes quedártelas, si las lees te entretendrás un momento mientras arreglamos esto, ¿porque no sales al balcón, no te preocupes no vas caerte-

-¡Vaya! tu si tienes ese toque con los niños- dijo el padre de Sam

-Lo sé, es como si les leyera la mente, ¿no te parece?- dijo Maximillion mientras Sam salía por la puerta-

-Al menos logre salir de ahí- dijo Sam cuando estaba en el balcón- pero aun estoy atrapada- dijo mientras veía hacia abajo, después de un rato vio llegar una limusina y varios sujetos y dos chicos salieron de ella, mientras estaba en el balcón esperando, de la oficina salieron los dos chicos, uno de cabello negro muy largo y el otro de cabello castaño un tanto mas corto

-No estamos solos Seto- dijo el chico de cabello largo

-¿A ti también te aburrió el discurso de Pegasus?- dijo Seto

-¿Pegasus?- pregunto Sam

-El tipo raro de cabello largo, yo creo que esta loco-

-A mi me cayó bien- contesto Sam

-Seguro, para gustos los colores, como sea, ¿Quién eres tú?-

-Sam Manson ¿y tú?-

-Seto Kaiba y el es mi hermano Mokuba-

-Entonces, ¿a ti también te obligaron a venir?-

-De ninguna manera- dijo Seto- vine porque así lo desee, no hay nada que ellos puedan hacer para obligarme a algo-

-Que fácil se oye, mis padres siempre quieren que haga esto y lo otro, que sea así o así-

-¿Y?-

-¿Y?-

-¿Qué importa, tú eres tú, nadie tiene derecho a decirte que hacer o como ser- dijo Seto mientras veía al horizonte- algún día yo tendré el control de KaibaCorp y nadie tendrá derecho a decirme como dirigirla, y menos Gosaburo, tu no puedes dejar que te frenen, si lo haces es como si no estuvieras viviendo tu vida sino la suya-

-¿Sabes que tienes razón, no tengo porque estar aquí, debería estar con mis amigos Danny y Tucker, ¡cielos, ni siquiera tengo el valor de decirles que mis padres se están pudriendo en dinero, no se como reaccionarían, pero de ahora en adelante seré como quiero ser, ¡una gótica!-

-Err…, _que mas da_- pensó Seto antes de ver el paquete de cartas que Sam tenia en la mano- ¿también juegas al duelo de monstruos?-

-En realidad no, pero lo haré algún día, creo…-

-Te mostraré algo- dijo mientras sacaba algo de su bolsillo- esta es mi carta favorita- el Dragó Blanco de Ojos Azules, me lo dio Mokuba, algún día tendré a todos los dragones blancos en mi baraja y seré el rey de lo duelistas, ahora debo conseguir a los otros tres dragones blancos-

-¡Cielos!- dijo Sam mientras veía la carta- aunque no le veo nada especial-

-Solo hay cuatro como esta y son las cartas mas fuertes que hay, no existe otra mas poderosa, a menos que seas un tipo lleno de suerte que puedas reunir el rompecabezas de Exodia, pero eso no me preocupa, para armarlo necesitas demasiada suerte y nadie tiene tanta-

-Ya veo, pero dices que solo hay cuatro, ¿Cómo vas a conseguir el resto?-

-Buscando… y jugando-

De pronto un hombre alto y de barba salio de la oficina de Pegasus

-Han aceptado el trato señor Kaiba, los Manson harán contacto para la materia prima, Pegasus dará su consentimiento para usar el nombre de su juego y usted proporcionará la tecnología que este a su alcance-

-Bien hecho- contesto Seto- este es el nacimiento de una nueva KaibaCorp-

**FIN FLASHBACK-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

-No puedo creer que tu estuvieras ahí cuando Kaiba y Pegasus iniciaron lo de las arenas holográficas- dijo Rebecca mientras veía su disco de duelos-

-Si, pero no fue porque yo quisiera, como sea la cosa no termino ahí, cada vez que mis padres tenían negocios con Seto querían que yo fuera, querían que tuviera al menos un amigo de su circulo-

F**LASHBACK-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Hace dos años

-Querida, mañana vamos a Ciudad Domino a ver a tu amigo Seto, prepara tus cosas-

-Si, ¡que emoción!- dijo Sam con algo de sarcasmo- como si fuéramos a "visitarlo", voy a salir con Danny y Tucker-

Mientras Sam esperaba en la fuente de sodas vio algo que le llamo la atención, una tienda de intercambio, recordó que seto disfrutaba del duelo de monstruos y pensó que sería buena idea ver que podía llevarle, cuando entró vio a los coleccionistas amontonados en la vitrina del fondo mientras el encargado salía con una pequeña caja en las manos

-Lo que ustedes esperaban, llego la hora de ver que me pueden ofrecer por esta carta, el Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules- dijo mientras abría la pequeña caja y dejaba ver su preciado contenido

Uno a uno se iban desconsolados los coleccionistas cuando no podían ofrecer un precio propio para cambiarlo por el dragón, cuando solo quedaba ella en la tienda pudo acercarse para ver la carta y pensó en llevársela a Seto

-¿Qué vas a ofrecerme tu señorita?-

-¿Qué quieres por esa carta?-

-No veo que tengas cartas para ofrecerme y no creo que puedas comprármela, será mejor que te vayas-

Sam sacó su teléfono celular e hizo una llamada, de inmediato llego un tipo de traje con una maleta y se la entregó a Sam, Sam la abrió frente al encargado mostrándole toda clase de cartas raras

-Te cambio esa por todas estas-

-¡HECHO!- dijo emocionado el encargado, Sam tomó el dragón y lo metió en su bolsillo

Al salir Danny y Tucker tenían un rato de estarla esperando

-Creí que ibas a venir antes que nosotros- dijo Danny

-Es que algo me entretuvo-

Sam, Danny y Sam fueron como de costumbre a ver una película y luego a la hamburguesa Apestosa para cenar. Al siguiente día Sam y sus padres salieron hacia Ciudad Domino para ver a Kaiba. Al llegar sus padres entraron al salón de conferencia con los cinco grandes y Sam se fue al taller de Kaiba

-Sabía que estarías aquí- dijo Sam mientras Kaiba salía de debajo de uno de sus proyectores holográficos

-Ni creí comenzar a ser predecible, tendré que cambiar eso- contesto Kaiba

-No es eso, es solo que cuando no estas jugando te gusta estar trabajando en esto-

-Si, es algo que me gusta hacer, el hecho de ver, oír y sentir a los monstruos frente a mi, luchando a mi lado, pensar en eso me hace sentir algo de nostalgia, como si supiera que esto puede pasar, como si lo hubiera hecho antes-

-¿Sabes, tengo algo para ti- dijo mientras sacaba de su bolsillo la carta del dragón y se la entregaba

-¡Cielos, gracias- dijo Kaiba mientras la contemplaba- pero no puedo aceptarla-

-¡¿Por qué!-

-Nunca acepto nada que no me haya costado antes-

-Pero…-

-Ya se- dijo Kaiba mientras buscaba algo en la gaveta de su escritorio- no puedes regalármela, pero puedes cambiármela, toma esta, de todos modos no necesito mas de esa- dijo mientras le daba una carta

-¿Qué es?-

-El Señor de los Dragones, es una carta muy poderosa sabiéndola jugar, cuando la tienes-

-Se parece a ti-

-¿?-

-Si controla a los dragones, es como tu, si alguna vez la juego me acordaré de ti- dijo algo roja

-Como digas-

-Seto, ya es hora- dijo Mokuba mientras entraba corriendo al taller

-Bien, ¿quieres ver?- le pregunto Kaiba a Sam

-¿Qué?-

-La final del torneo mundial, así podrás verme jugar al dragón que me acabas de dar-

-¿Seto?- pregunto Mokuba

-Mira esto Mokuba- dijo mientras le mostraba la carta

-¡Ojos Azules!- exclamo Mokuba

-Vamos, es hora del duelo- dijo mientras salía del taller-

Ya en la arena holográfica de un estadio cercano Sam se sorprendió de la cantidad de gente reunida para ver el duelo final. Kaiba estaba en la arena con otro duelista.

-¿Qué te parece esto?- dijo el otro finalista mientras le mostraba una carta- ¿miedo?-

-¡Ojos Azules! ¡Excelente, ¿que te parece si nos jugamos el todo por el todo?-

-¿de qué hablas?-

-De que nos juguemos el campeonato y a ojos Azules-

-¿Por qué debería jugare mi carta más poderosa?-

-Porque yo me jugaré lo que tú te juegues- dijo Kaiba mientras le mostraba uno de sus Ojos Azules

-Como quieras, al final de este duelo seré el campeón mundial y tendré dos ojos Azules en mi baraja-

-Entonces que comience el duelo, este será un duelo del todo por el todo- dijo Pegasus mientras sonreía y veía fijamente a Kaiba generándole desconfianza

Turno por turno carta por carta Kaiba y su oponente arriesgaban todo, ya avanzado el duelo Kaiba tenia dos cartas boca abajo, al Espadachín (2000/1600), Saggi el Payaso Oscuro (600/1500) y al Jinete Furioso (2000/1700) en el campo junto con tres cartas boca abajo, su oponente dos Grandes Escudos Gardna (100/2600) y a Abismo Brillante (1600/2000) en defensa

-Bien ha llegado la hora- dijo el oponente de Kaiba- aparece Dragón Blanco de ojos Azules-

-¡No puede ser!- dijo Sam mientras veía la seria cara de Kaiba

-Ojos Azules destruye a su Jinete Rabioso- al instante el dragón hizo desaparecer con un golpe de su cola al monstruo de Kaiba

-No tienes suerte- dijo Kaiba mientras veía la carta que acababa de sacar- Saggi ¡Desaparece!-

-¿Por qué destruyes a tu monstruo?-

-No fue destruido, fue sacrificado para activar esto Carta Aplastante y Hechizo de Vejes-

-¿Qué es eso?-

-La carta aplastante destruye a los monstruos que tu tengas y que posean mas de 1500 puntos de ataque y con el hechizo de vejes tu abismo brillante no será destruido dejándome un blanco seguro para atacar-

-Pero Ojos Azules si se va al cementerio-

-Correcto-

-Pudiste haber salvado al jinete si hubieras jugado eso en mi turno-

-Necesitaba espacio para jugar esto, Señor de los Dragones (1200/1100), también La Flauta que convoca al Dragón, con esto puedo invocar dos dragones de mi mano y adivina a quien viene a jugar-

-Tu propio Ojos Azules- dijo el otro jugador mientras el dragón de Kaiba aparecía en el campo- pero no importa en el siguiente turno acabaré con él-

-No hay siguiente turno para ti-

-Aunque tengas eso no es suficiente para acabar conmigo en este turno-

-Tienes razón, un ojos Azules no basta, ¡Pero espera, mira la otra carta que puedo invocar gracias a la flauta, otro Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules-

-¡¿Arg!-

-Y también esto, juego la carta mágica Renace al Monstruo, con esto puedo invocar un monstruo desde mi cementerio…, o del tuyo y adivina a quien elegí, a tu propio dragón-

-¡Increíble!- dijo Sam- tiene a los tres Dragones blancos en el campo-

-Aún así, no puedes terminarme en este turno-

-Claro que si, activando carta boca abajo, Furia del Dragón, con esta carta puedo causarte daño aunque tus monstruos estén en modo de defensa, y con estas tres bestias ya no necesito nada mas para terminar contigo y liberar esta carta de tu baraja, debe ser una tortura para un monstruo así estar en tu baraja, no vales para tener a un dragón blanco, ahora te mostraré como se hace, ¡Dragones Blancos de ojos Azules, destruyan a sus monstruos y sus puntos de vida, ¡RELÁMPAGOS BLANCOS!- con un gran estruendo las cartas en el campo fueron destruidas por el potente ataque de los tres dragones blancos y Kaiba ganó el duelo

-Damas y Caballeros- dijo Pegasus- con ustedes Seto Kaiba Campeón Mundial del Duelo de Monstruos y Señor de los Dragones Blancos de Ojos Azules- ante el aplauso y la admiración del publico Kaiba bajo de la arena contemplando su premio, el tercer dragón blanco

Fuera del estadio, en un pasillo que llevaba a Kaiba a la salida apareció Pegasus

-Buen duelo señor Kaiba- dijo Pegasus por detrás de Kaiba

-¿Qué quieres ahora Pegasus?-

-Solo deseaba felicitar al Campeón personalmente-

-Ya lo hiciste, ahora puedes irte-

-Ahora que eres un ídolo deberías portarte mejor conmigo, prácticamente yo te di esta fama, deberíamos ser amigos-

-Yo elijo a mis amigos-

-Como esa niña Manson que te dio al Ojos Azules-

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-

-Tengo mis fuentes, fuentes de las que no puedes esconderte ni en tu mente- dijo Pegasus mientras sonreía- tanto como para ella, para los demás eres un icono, una imagen a seguir que les llena de esperanza, ella quiere sentirse libre- dijo mientras Sam se asomaba al pasillo buscando a Kaiba- ese es su sueño, y tu acabas de completar el tuyo, eres el mejor duelista-

-Nunca me han gustado tus juegos mentales o de palabras Pegasus y este no es la excepción- dijo Kaiba mientras caminaba alejándose de él-

-_Lo quieras o no mi querido amigo Kaiba_- pensó Pegasus mientras se giraba en otra dirección- _un día participaras en mis juegos jajajajajajajajajaja todos lo harán_-

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

MaryTonks: ¿Cómo es que Sam recuerda algo que dijeron cuando todavía no estaba ahí o lo que pensaba Pegasus?

Silencio: Yo que sé

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Tiempo después

Sam y sus padres se dirigían nuevamente hacia Ciudad Domino para ver a Kaiba y Sam decidió hablarle por teléfono al salir

-¿Seto? ya casi salimos para allá-

-Genial, ¿sabes? cuando llegues ya tendré en mis manos al cuarto Dragón Blanco-

-¡Que bien!-

-Ahora debo colgar, mi visita esta aquí-

Cuando Sam y sus padres estaban en el avión Sam decido preguntarle a Kaiba como iban las cosas, pero esta vez la voz de Kaiba era mas seria y oscura.

-¿Seto, ¿Cómo te fue?-

-Tengo en mis manos cuatro Dragones Blancos de ojos Azules ahora, pero espero una visita, una visita muy importante que no puede esperar su abuelo no se siente bien y pensé en llamarlo, debe estar por llegar ahora, debo colgar, nos veremos mas tarde-

-Como quieras- dijo Sam algo desconcertada

Al llegar Sam fue a la oficina de Kaiba en la enorme torre de KaibaCorp pero Mokuba no la dejo pasar

-Lo siento Sam pero mi hermano no se siente muy bien ahora, es algo complicado, te lo contaremos después- dijo Mokuba mientras Sam de retiraba preguntándose que había pasado ya que lo único que oía dentro de la oficina era la voz de Kaiba repitiendo una frase -Rebobina…, repite- al instante logró oír algo mas proveniente de la computadora -_¡EXODIA MANIFIESTATE!- _

**FIN FLASHBACK-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

-Desde entonces no he vuelto a hablar con él- dijo Sam muy cabizbaja

-_Ella parece querer mucho a Kaiba_- pensó Rebecca- _la devastaría si le dijera que fue Yugi quien invocó a Exodia ese día y derroto a Kaiba, después de todo, por ese duelo Kaiba se ha vuelto así_-

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Sam

-No, nada-

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?-

-¿Por qué no cuentan otro cuento?- dijo una voz tras ellas- el del otro novio de la niña gótica fue muy bonito-

-¡Ember!- dijo Sam

-¿Quién es?- pregunto Rebecca

-Una fantasma con complejo de cantante- respondió Sam

-¿No te gusta mi música?- dijo Ember- recuerdo que la primera canción que te dedique a ti y al chico fantasma si le gusto mucho a él, tanto que le empezaste a gustar tú-

-¡Cállate!- dijo Sam

-¿Por qué, esta vez no esta aquí tu novio para protegerte-

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó Rebecca

-¿tu qué crees?- pregunto Ember mientras les mostraba un disco de duelos

-¿Por qué nos desafías a un duelo, ¿Por qué no solo haces la cosa de la hipnosis?- preguntó Sam

-¿Hola, no tengo mi guitarra, Anubis me la quito y me dijo que retara a alguien a un duelo y al vencerlo me la devolvería-

-Bien por mi- dijo Rebecca mientras preparaba su baraja

-Como gustes- respondió Sam

-Let´s Rock- dijo Ember mientras se preparaba para el duelo

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Notas y notitas: ¿y bien, que les pareció? ¿fue una agradable sorpresa, ¿fue imprevisto, ¿fue chocante? y todavía falta más.-

Pero si de veras lo detestaron avísennos e intentaremos hacer algo al respecto.-

Abrazos y Arriba Corazones


	8. Pánico

Bueno… olvidando el hecho de que nos ignoraron olímpicamente (tristeza, tristeza, tristeza) hicimos acopio de nuestra fuerza creativa y hemos regresado, por fin llegó el momento de que aparecieran algunos personajes, así que no se enojen  era parte del plan ;Pasí que aquí vamos…

**8. Pánico**

La zona fantasma era un verdadero campo de batalla las bestias de Rebecca se enfrentaban a las hordas de monstruos tipo fuego de Ember con la ayuda de los zombis de Sam pero aun así la batalla era dura de ganar, pero no eran las únicas en peligro… ya que no eran las únicas en la zona fantasma.

-Si, mi hermano es mitad fantasma y usa sus poderes para combatir a otros fantasmas que tratan de hacer de las suyas, hace un buen trabajo- dijo Jazz

-¿Si?, pues mi amigo Yugi tiene a otro tipo viviendo en su cabeza que toma control de todo y se enfrenta en duelo con otros espíritus extraños- continuó Joey

-¿Si?, pues mi hermano vuela y atraviesa las paredes-

-Eso no llega ni a cinco en la escala de mi Rarometro, yo he visto a un monstruo de duelos volverse real y atacar-

-Yo he pelado a un fantasma y revelado su forma real-

-Yo he sentido el ataque de un pájaro hecho de fuego-

-Mi padre tiene un dirigible en la azotea con su cara en el-

-Y yo tengo un amigo…, bueno, no es mi amigo, pero el tipo tiene una arena de duelos sobre el suyo-

-Yo tuve de novio a un fantasma-

-¡Diablos!, tú ganas-

-¡Si¡yo gano¡Yo gano¡Yo gano¡Soy la mejor¡Soy la mejor!-

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

MaryTonks¿Por qué baila?

Silencio¿Yo que se? lo vi en un capitulo

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-Es raro ¿no?- dijo Joey interrumpiendo la danza de la victoria de Jazz

-¿Qué?-

-Para ahora ya deberíamos haber alcanzado a Yugi-

-Dime algo¿Por qué te asustaste tanto con lo del monstruo?-

-¿No es obvio?, esa cosa es muy poderosa, Yugi puede vencerla pero…-

-¿Pero?-

-¿Y si no es Yugi quien juega?-

-Danny…-

-Tú hermano esta en buena compañía pero podría necesitar mucha ayuda-

-El tal Yugi¿Qué hay con él?-

-Es el mejor duelista sobre la faz de la tierra, y donde sea, ninguno de sus duelos ha sido fácil, se ha enfrentado a enemigos más que poderosos, incluso al mismísimo creador del duelo de monstruos, Maximillion Pegasus, y al antiguo campeón lo aplasto, el engreído de Seto Kaiba, y no son los únicos-

-¿Has peleado con él?-

-Claro y en las dos ocasiones me demostró que ganar y perder no son las únicas opciones en un duelo, con él, mis amigos y yo hemos aprendido que un duelo no depende del poder ni de las estrategias, va más allá de todo eso-

-¿De que se trata entonces?-

-Pregúntaselo a Yugi cuando lo encontremos-

-Para mi ustedes necesitan ayuda psiquiátrica urgente-

-Yo puedo encargarme de eso- interrumpió una voz

-¡No puede ser!- exclamó Jazz- Penélope Spectra¿Qué quieres?-

-Tú sabes, juventud eterna, lo que me dará Anubis una vez que ustedes terminen en el reino de las sombras-

-Hasta crees- dijo Joey- mas te vale que des vuelta si no quieres que te pase lo que a la hija de Aladino que Yugi aplastó atrás-

-Joey, ten cuidado ella es muy peligrosa se alimenta de tus temores y reduce tu autoestima para fortalecerse, en serio no te metas con ella-

-Hasta Bones daba mas miedo que tú, yo no le temo a los fantasmas-

-Eso es bueno- dijo una voz grave y oscura detrás de Joey

-Hay no- dijo Joey pálido mientras se volteaba

-Hay cosas peores a que temerles, como yo-

-¿Y este quien es¿lo conoces?- pregunto Jazz

-Si, es la versión duelista de tu amiga, su nombre es Panik, Yugi lo derroto y mando su lado oscuro al reino de las sombras después de que el fanfarrón derroto a mi amiga Mai y le quitara todas sus estrellas en el reino de los duelistas-

-Parece que si me recuerdas, bien, bien, esta vez no habrá oportunidad de escapar, Yugi tuvo suerte esa vez, pero parta ti no hay suerte-

-La suerte nunca me ha decepcionado, ahora prepárate Panik, veo venir un duelo-

-Como quieras… Wheeler, preparate para tu ultimo duelo, un duelo lleno de sombras, fantasmas y pánico WAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ-

Mientras lejos de ahí…

-¡Puño Flameante!- gritó Ember para que su monstruo Hino-Kagu-Tcushi(2800/2600) destruyera al Dragón Fulgor (2400/1400) de Rebecca- Ahora Rey Músico(3350/3100) ataca directamente sus puntos de vida-

-No puede ser- dijo Rebecca- Sam todo depende de ti ahora-

-Espera- dijo Ember- ahora que mi turno termina Hino debe volver a mi mano y puedo activar esta carta Chivo Expiatorio y gracias a Unidos nos Mantenemos le da a mi monstruo mas poder del que ahora tiene (7750/5500) esta otra carta MetalMorph tiene mas fuerza como el Rey del Heavy Metal (8050/5800)-

-Esa carta es igual que tú- dijo Sam

-¿Poderosa?-

-Inútil si no hay nadie que le de fuerza, esos chivos son como tus fans a quienes les quitabas fuerza, sin ellos no eres nadie-

-Lo mismo que ustedes sin sus amigos-

-No es verdad- dijo Rebecca- nuestros amigos nos dan su apoyo incondicional y aunque no estén aquí siempre están apoyándonos, pero para ti si tus fans se van eso es todo, la fuerza de nuestros amigos esta con nosotras aunque ellos no estén aquí-

-¡Que cursi!-

-Es inútil Rebecca, una persona que nunca ha tenido amigos no puede comprender eso jamás, esto solo se arregla de una forma-

-Ninguna de ustedes tiene monstruos en el campo ¿que puedes hace ahora que arregle las cosas?-

-Mucho, y te lo mostraré así, activo la carta Graciosa Caridad, saco tres, pierdo dos, y activo la carta Renacer del Alma con ella puedo recuperar un monstruo sin efecto en el campo y elijo a Amistad Brillante(1300/1100)-

-¿Esa cosa¿no tienes nada mejor?-

-No necesito algo poderoso sino algo útil, sacrifico a Amistad Brillante para invocar al Señor Vampiro (2000/1500) y activo el efecto especial de un monstruo en mi mano Génesis Vampiro (3000/2100) y ahora debo sacrificar al Señor Vampiro para convocarlo y uso su efecto especial para descartar de mi mano a Desesperación de la Tinieblas (2800/3000) y convocar a un zombi desde nuestro cementerio Espectro de Sombras fortalecido por cada monstruo en nuestro cementerio-

-No es suficiente para derrotar al rey músico-

-Tu músico no es nada sin sus Fans o sin su encanto y ya es hora de que tu novio salga de las listas de popularidad-

-¡Imposible!, el está en su mejor momento-

-Lo siento pero tengo en mi mano un nuevo disco y se llama Tormenta Fuerte y con todo para barrer a los demás del escenario esta carta destruirá tus dos cartas de equipo y el poder de tu monstruo-

-¡No!-

-Eso es Sam-

-Y ahora, activo Choque BigBang con el incremento el poder del Génesis Vampiro por 400 y le da el poder de tocar tus puntos de vida atacando a un monstruo en defensa, ahora Espectro de Sombras termina con su Rey Músico y Génesis termina con uno de sus chivos y con sus puntos de vida-

-Eso va a doler- dijo Ember justo antes de que los monstruos de Sam terminaran con ella

-¿No debió irse al reino de las sombras?-pregunto Sam

-Yo no, yo solo era distracción, ustedes no le importan a Anubis, solo sus amigos Yugi y Danny-

-¿Era una trampa?- pregunto Sam mientras tomaba del top a Ember

-¿tu que crees?, nosotros debíamos separarlos para que Anubis terminara con ellos, de eso se trata todo esto, la venganza de Anubis y Pariah-

-Debemos correr- dijo Rebecca- Yugi y los demás están en peligro-

-Terminaremos esto después Ember- dijo Sam mientras la soltaba y salía corriendo tras Rebecca

-No sabes como espero eso niña gótica- dijo Ember mientras desaparecía

-¿Qué se traen ustedes dos?- le pregunto Rebecca a Sam

-Nos jugo sucio a Danny y a mi una vez-

-¿Qué hizo?-

-No quiero hablar de eso-

Mientras…

-Entonces- dijo Joey- ¿hay que pelear con ambos?-

-¡No tonto!- exclamó Spectra- tú pelearas con Panik pero si pierdes ambos se van al reino de las sombras-

-¡Joey!- exclamó Jazz

-¿Así de fácil?- solo debo aplastarlo al él- dijo Joey lleno de confianza

-Te crees muy bueno ¿no Wheeler?-

-Ya veras, ahora entenderás porque me llaman "El padrino del duelo"- dijo con la vos de Marlon Brando

-¿Quién te dice así?- pregunto jazz

-Mi abuelita-

-Basta de tanta cháchara- dijo Panik- vamos a hacer un poco de ruido-

-Como quieras Panik¡Al Duelo!-

Los puntos de vida de ambos llegaron hasta 8000 y se dispusieron a comenzar la lucha

-Yo comenzare- dijo Panik- aparece ahora Bistro Butcher(1800/1000) y una carta boca abajo, tu turno Wheeler-

-Como quieras, no estas de suerte, envío a Gearfried el caballero de Acero (1800/1600) en modo de ataque y activo la carta Fuerzas Aiadas con ella mis guerreros se fortifican por cada guerrero o mago en mi lado del campo por 200 puntos suficiente para borrar a tu monstruo del campo¡Gearfried ataca con tu navaja de acero!-

-No tan rápido, activo la carta trampa hechizo de sombras, con ella tu caballero se debilita en 700 puntos-

-Nada de eso, Gearfried tiene el efecto de destruir cualquier carta que le sea equipada, ahora despídete de tu monstruo-

-Nada mal (7600), pero que tal esto¡Orco Gigante! (2200/0)-

-¡Hay no!-

-Además¡Mascara de brutalidad!, esto fortalece a mi monstruo por 1000 puntos, mas que suficiente para acabar con Gearfried-

-¡NO!- gritó Joey antes de que su monstruo y sus puntos de vida fueran devastados

-El verdadero duelo comienza ahora Wheeler-

-Ya veras que si (6800)- dijo mientras sacaba un carta de su baraja- intentémoslo otra vez, juego la carta Guerrero que regresa a salvo, con ella Gearfried vuelve a mi mano y al campo y activo la carta Liberación del Alma, con ella sacrifico a Gearfried caballero de Acero y convoco a Gearfried Amo de la Espada (2600/2200) y lo equipo con la espada legendaria, y el efecto especial de Gearfried me permite destruir a tu Orco y la mejor parte es que aún puedo atacar¡Gearfried ataca con toda tu alma!-

-Jajaja (4500), no esperaba menos-

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-

-Ya veras, activo la carta Entierro fingido, con ella uno de mis monstruos en baraja se va al cementerio-

-Mandas tus monstruos al cementerio¡Espera!-

-¿Captas?, hay monstruos que me son más útiles si mando otros al cementerio, como este Necrotemor Oscuro (2200/2800) en modo de defensa-

-¡Gran cosa!, Guerrero del hacha (1700/1150)¡Gearfried parte en dos esa cosa!, y Guerrero del hacha termina el trabajo atacando sus puntos de vida- Gearfried destruyó al Necrotemor pero se giro y destruyo al guerrero del hacha- ¿que? (5800)-

-¡Tonto!, cuando el Necrotemor Oscuro es enviado al cementerio vuelve al campo como una carta mágica que me sede el control de uno de tus monstruos y adivina a quien elegí-

-Todo era una trampa-

-Te dije que había cosas peores que los fantasmas a que tenerles miedo Wheeler, una de ellas soy YO WAJAJAJAJA-

-No puede ser-

-Ahora invoco al poderoso Opticlops(1800/1700), Gearfried, Opticlops ¡Acaben a este tonto!-

-Arg- gruñía Joey mientras caía al suelo- esto es malo (2100), lo arruine todo-

-¡Joey!- gritaba Jazz mientras Joey difícilmente se levantaba- tú puedes con él-

-No seas tonta, Joey esta acabado, no puede hacer nada contra un oponente como Panik, y menos contra sus monstruos mas poderoso, esto apenas comienza, y pronto tú y tu amigo pasaran unas vacaciones en el reino de las sombras-

-Cállate, yo se que Joey puede con esto, estoy segura-

-Pones mucha confianza en ese chico, no es nada sin su amigo Yugi, todos lo saben-

-Yugi- murmuró Joey- es verdad…, lo había olvidado, que pensaría Yugi si me viera en estas condiciones, es decir, este tonto es un farsante, Yugi te derroto en el reino de los duelistas y ahora es mi turno de hacerlo-

-¡Imposible!, para eso necesitarías más que suerte-

-Pues si querías luchar con alguien sin suerte te equivocaste de duelista- dijo Joey mientras sacaba una carta- ahora lo veras, aquí esta la carta que va salvarme el duelo-

-Muéstrala-

-Panik, el solo juega contigo, no creas nada solo te esta engañando, no hay nada que pueda detenerte ahora-

-Es verdad la ultima vez fue así como Yugi me derroto, no tienes nada Joey, estas perdido-

Mientras, lejos de ahí…

-Joey y Jazz deben ir muy lejos ahora- dijo Rebecca

-¿No creerás que?-

-Jamás, si hay algo seguro es que la suerte jamás abandona a Joey, ahora, eso depende de con quien se enfrente, que yo sepa el único que de verdad disfruta hacer sufrir a Joey dentro y fuera de un duelo y humillarlo públicamente es…- mientras Rebecca hablaba una ráfaga de viento las tiro al suelo y vieron un haz de luz dirigirse hacia donde vieron correr a Joey y a Yugi -¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto Rebecca

-No puede ser- dijo Sam mientras creía haber reconocido algo

-¡REBECCA!- gritó una vos tras ellas

-¿Tea¿Tristan?-

-Vinimos en cuanto pudimos- dijo Tea

-¿Dónde están Yugi y niño Wheeler?- pregunto Tristan

-Es difícil de explicar pero podrían estar en peligro-

-Para variar- dijo Tristan- esto siempre pasa cuando Pegasus aparece

-Ella es Sam- dijo Rebbeca- ellos son mis amigos Tea y Tristan, esperen¿Cómo llegaron?-

-¿Cómo crees?- dijo Tristan- nos agarramos de la cola del dragón del niño rico-

-¡¿QUE?!-

-Vinimos con Kaiba- dijo Tea

-Entonces era él- murmuro Sam- Seto esta aquí……….-

Notas y notitas: Ya ven…se puso bueno, como ustedes querían aparecieron Tea y Tristan, y aunque no hallan preguntado por él también llegó Kaiba.-

Ahora no sean malitos y ¡Mandennos Reviews¡Porfis¿si?


	9. Destello en las Sombras

Aquí de vuelta y ya que estamos de vacaciones :) (Alegría, alegría, alegría) vamos a actualizar más rápido Seto ya llego, Jass y Joey están en problemas ¿Cómo los sacaremos de ellos…? Pues a mí no me pregunten, mi hermano es el de las grandes ideas!!, así que mejor lean y disfruten.-

**9. Destello en las Sombras **

-¡VAMOS WHEELER! muéstrame esa carta tan poderosa, dame la oportunidad para aplastarte que no me dio Yugi-

-Como quieras¡aquí voy!, primero invoco al Mega Cibernético (2200/1200) y ahora ¡Mago del Tiempo! (500/400)-

-¿Qué te pasa? no puedes invocar a mas de un monstruo en un turno-

-Si tienes dos o mas monstruos que yo en el campo puedo invocar a Mega Cibernético sin sacrificar y además aun puedo invocar a un monstruos, ahora usaré la habilidad especial del mago del tiempo, lanzare una moneda al aire y si cae cara todos tus monstruos se van al cementerio-

-¿Sino?-

-Se van los míos-

-¡Bien por mi!, te acabaré en el siguiente turno-

-Ahora¡Magia del Tiempo!- Joey lanzo una moneda ante la mirada de todos, el tiempo parecía eterno, la moneda no caía, todos esperaban el resultado…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Silencio: Ya vengo…

MaryTonks: Bueno ¬.¬

Silencio:...…...

MaryTonks: Kof Kof…, Humm, Ajuuuuumm… (Toso, toso. Bostezo)

Silencio: Ya estuvo¿Qué paso¿ya cayó?

MaryTonks: No, todavía no (con una enorme cara de aburrida).

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-¡Sello!- gritó Panik al ver la moneda caer al piso cuando una ráfaga de viento los arrojó a todos al piso

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Joey mientras se levantaba y veía un resplandor blanco desaparecer en el horizonte- ¿el niño rico?-

-¡NOOOOOOO!- gritó Panik al levantarse y ver que la moneda había girado y caído en cara

-Bien por mi, ahora todos tus monstruos se van al cementerio y puedo atacarte directamente, y colocaré mi ultima carta boca abajo-

-Pagaras por esto Wheeler (1800), activo la Carta de la muerte, con ella puedo sacar cinco cartas nuevas pero dentro de cinco turnos toda mi mano terminará en el cementerio-

-Alto ahí, activo mi carta boca abajo, Azar, con ella lanzo otra moneda y si acierto saco cinco cartas nuevas, sino salto mi siguiente turno, y como ya sabes la suerte ¡NUNCA ME ABANDONA!, otra cara, ahora sigue con tu turno-

-Activo la carta mágica Caja de Acero de pesadilla ahora ninguno puede atacar en dos turnos y convoco al Soldado Archimalvado en modo de ataque (1900/1500) y eso es todo-

-Parece que nos estamos acobardando¡bien!, ahora veamos…, cambio al mago del tiempo a modo de defensa, convoco al Pequeño Dragón de Ojos Rojos (800/500) y colocaré dos cartas boca abajo, eso será todo-

-¡Eso es Joey!- dijo Jazz

-No lo animes tanto, su suerte no durará mucho, el pobre tonto cree que podrá derrotar a Panik con puras monedas, pero esto es un duelo, todo se decide con estrategia, y mientras la de Panik es jugar con la mente de tu amigo, la de Joey es esperar una carta afortunada que haga el trabajo por el, esta perdido- interrumpió Spectra

-No es verdad-

-Solo míralo, un monstruo poderoso y dos animalitos del bosque de los conejitos felices¿Qué es eso?, cada monstruo de Panik es mas fuerte que esos dos, ahora con la caja esa solo necesita esperar a convocar a un monstruo mas poderoso que esa cosa-

-Cuando esto acabe, Joey va a haberle pateado el trasero a tu amigo, no lo ves, Joey pelea con toda su fuerza porque siente que debe hacerlo, mientras que Panik lo hace por venganza, Joey tiene toda su confianza en si mismo y Panik, no tiene a que aferrarse-

-¿eres psicóloga o que?- pregunto Joey al oír su diagnostico.

-Ya basta de tanta platica- interrumpió Panik- es mi turno, colocaré una carta boca abajo e invocaré al Destripador de los Espíritus (300/200), eso es todo, y recuerda que durante este turno tampoco puedes atacar-

-Eso ya lo se, ahora convoco al Guerreo Pantera (2000/1600), cambio al Pequeño Dragón a defensa y estoy listo para acabar con tigo en el siguiente turno-

-Eso crees, ahora que tu turno termina, mi Caja de Acero se autodestruye y puedo activar mi carta boca abajo, Tableta del Destino, imagino que sabes lo que hace-

-Claro que si, espera…, no, no se…, AHHHHHH, esa cosa, basura la uso para enfrentarse a Yugi-

-No tengo idea de lo que dices, pero lo importante es que en cinco turnos, perderás el duelo automáticamente-

-¿de que habla este tipo Joey?- pregunto Jazz.

-Cuando esa carta se activa, en cada turno sacara una nueva carta en una secuencia, al terminar, ganará el duelo automáticamente-

-Correcto, y ahora, juego la Zona Mística de Plasma lo que incrementa el poder de cada monstruo oscuro en 500 puntos de ataque pero disminuye su defensa en 400, y sacrificaré al Soldado Archimalvado para convocar a la Bestia de Talwar(2400/2150) y ataco a tu Guerrero Pantera , ahora cambio al Destripador a modo de defensa y saco el mensaje espiritual I-

-Grave error, debiste destruir a otro monstruo en lugar de ese-

-Tu Mega Cibernético es mas poderoso ahora lo hubieras defendido con tus cartas boca abajo, y tu dragoncito no vale nada-

-¿Qué no vale nada¿QUÉ NO VALE NADA?, ya verás, hay dos buenas razones para que te deshicieras del "dragoncito", un par de brillantes, grandes y aterrorizantes OJOS ROJOS…!!-

-¿?-

-Gracias al efecto especial del Pequeño Dragón de Ojos Rojos, solo debo mandarlo al cementerio para convocar al Dragón Negro de Ojos Rojos (2400/2000)-

-Un dragón ¡gran cosa! eso no es suficiente para derrotarme-

-¿Seguro?-

-¿Qué pretendes?-

-Parece que alguien no hizo su tarea, tu zona de plasmas también fortalece a mi dragón ahora tu bestia y el tienen los mismos 2900 puntos de ataque, Ojos Rojos muéstrale quien el que manda ¡Aliento Infernal!-

-¿Piensas sacrificar a tu dragón para destruir a mi bestia?-

-Yo no, activo mi carta boca abajo Dados Mágicos, no importa cuanto salga el poder de Ojos Rojos se incrementará en 100 por cada punto del dado, y será suficiente para derrotar a tu animal, como por ejemplo ¡este tres!-

-NOOOO (1500)-

-Y aún no termino, Mega Cibernético ¡destruye a su destripador!-

-Nada de eso-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-El Destripador es inmortal, no puede ser destruido en batalla gracias a su habilidad especial, y por si fuera poco ahora que termina tu turno sacaré la carta Mensaje Espiritual N, y antes de que se ocurra algo con ese mago del tiempo, convoco a la Fuerza Élite de ataque Goblin (2200/1500) para destruirlo ahora el cambia a modo de defensa por su propio efecto especial protegiendo mis puntos de vida de ese dragón-

-Esto es malo-

-Debes hacer algo Joey- dijo Jazz

-Yugi derroto esa carta antes solo debo recordar como lo hizo-

**FLASHBACK-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Yami Yugi: Slifer Dragón del Cielo ¡Ataca!

**FIN FLASHBACK-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

-¡Bien!- dijo Joey- técnica de "Hacer lo mismo que Yugi" descartada, debe haber otro modo-

-¡Panik!- interrumpió Spectra- ¿no se te olvida algo?-

-Es verdad, lo había olvidado-

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Jazz

-Lo olvidas niña, este no es un simple duelo- contesto Panik mientras eran cubiertos por una densa nube negra

-¡¿Joey¿Qué es esto?-

-No eres tan lista como creía mi niña, aquí no estamos viendo quien gana o quien pierde, estamos viendo quien se va al reino de las sombras-

-Es verdad- continuó Panik mientras unas lineas de luz se dibujaban entre su monstruo y Spectra y otras entre los de Joey y ella

-¡Panik¿Qué significa esto?- gruño Spectra

-Significa que me tienes harto, ahora tú sufrirás todos los impactos que sufran mis cartas y Jazz igual con los de Wheeler-

-No te preocupes Jazz, te sacaré de esto, activo la carta mágica Polimerización y fusiono al Manipulador de Flamas y a Masaki el Espadachín Legendario para convocar a mi siempre confiable Espadachín de Flamas (1800/1600), Ojos Rojos incinera a su Goblin¡Aliento infernal!-

-¡AHHHHHHHHH!- gritó Spectra mientras Panik sonreía

-No importa cuantos monstruos destruyas, si no destruyes a mi destripador no puedes terminar con mis puntos de vida ni derrotarme antes que mi Tableta del Destino acabe contigo JAJAJAJAJAJA, no necesito jugar mas cartas saco el Mensaje Espiritual A y eso es todo, este es tu último turno Wheeler, después tú y esa niña se van al reino de las sombras-

-¿Eso crees?, talvez no pueda vencer a destripador ni destruir tu tableta, pero debe haber algo que pueda hacer-_¡vamos Joey! tu puedes_- resonó una voz en la mente de Joey- ¿?- _Este tipo de problemas nunca te hubiera detenido antes_- ¿Quién es?- _que esperas, cuando yo te necesitaba venciste a cada duelista que se enfrento a ti Mai, Rex, Bones, Keith­­_- ¿Serenity?- _ahora gracias a ti pude sanar, pero ahora ella depende de ti, no puedes abandonarla­_- es verdad¡Gracias voz incorpórea y fantasmal de mi hermana!- gritó mientras sacaba su siguiente carta- sacrifico al Espadachín de Flamas y convoco a Jinzo (2400/1500), no puedo destruir tu carta pero puedo desactivarla con la habilidad especial de Jinzo, ahora que tu tableta no funciona tu no puedes sacar la última carta de la secuencia-

-¡Madición!, no importa, tu monstruo no durará mucho, ahora juego-

-¡Momento!- interrumpió Joey- recuerda tu Carta de la Muerte, este es tu quinto turno, ahora toda tu mano se va al cementerio y sin mas que hacer, ha llegado mi turno otra vez-

-GRRR- gruñó Panik

-Esta es la carta que necesitaba, otra vez te derrotará lo que lo hizo en el duelo con Yugi-

-¿Espadas de Luz?-

-No, no tanto así, algo mejor para el caso, Relámpagos-

-¿Relámpagos?-

-El gran destello fulminante de un rayo, sacrifico al Espadachín de Flamas, al Dragón Negro de Ojos Rojos y al Mega Cibernético para convocar a Gilford el Relámpago (2800/1400) y al haber usado tres sacrificios activo su efecto especial que destruye a todos los monstruos de mi oponente-

-¡NO! el destripador es inmortal en batalla pero es vulnerable ante magia y efectos especiales-

-Lo sé- dijo Joey con una gran sonrisa en la cara- Gilfor ¡muéstrale tu Espada Relampagueante!- Gilgor agitó su espada y liberó un gran relámpago que destruyo al destripador y arrojó a Spectra por los aires- ahora Gilford termina con sus puntos de vida¡ataca con la Espada del Trueno!-

-¡Te maldigo Wheeleeeeer!- grito Panik mientras salía volando-

-Sabía que esto era mala idea- gruñó Spectra mientras sacaba una carta- Dama Penumbral mándalos al reino de las sombras-

-¡Gilford!- gritó Joey

-¡Espera!- interrumpió Jazz- ella es mía- dijo mientras sacaba una de las cartas que les había enviado Pegasus- ¡Ángel Guardián Joan!-

-¡Tonta! mi guerrera se fortalece cuando enfrenta a bestias de la luz-

-Si pues que bueno que tengo tu carta favorita-

-¿Mi que?-

-Hechizo de Envejecimiento, esto debilita a tu guerrera que igual que tu es ahora una débil, torpe, patética e inútil anciana, Joan, has lo tuyo-

-NOOOOOOOO¡no soy nada sin mi juventud!- gritó Spectra mientras un rayo de luz destruía a su guerrera y ella y Panik desaparecían entre las sombras-

-¡Vaya!- dijo Jazz mientras veía su carta-tú y yo seremos buenas amigas-

-¡Válgame¡Que chica!- dijo Joey

-Solo puse atención a tu duelo, Maestro-

-Errr… jeje, y ni siquiera tuve que usar mis chivos expiatorios que tenia boca abajo desde hace rato-

-Y a todo esto… ¿que fue ese ventarrón?-

-ARGGGG, Kaiba, si ese tipo esta aquí las cosas deben andar mal¡vamos!, debemos alcanzar a Yugi-

Mientras lejos de ahí… Danny y Yugi corrían como fantasma que se lleva el termo…

-Oye Danny¿podrías recordarme algo?-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Por qué estamos corriendo?-

-¡Deténganse ahí malditos fantasmas!- gritó Valerie mientras disparaba uno de su cañones casi cambiándole el peinado a Yugi

-¡Olvídalo!, solo corre-

-Entiendo que me persiga a mi, pero ¿y a ti?- pregunto Danny

-El faraón no tiene cuerpo y vive en una pequeña pirámide antigua creo que eso lo califica como fantasma- contestó Yugi ya muy cansado.

-Deténganse ahora mismos- gritó Valerie

-Deja de dispararle a mi amigo- gritaba Duke muy a distancia mientras corría detrás de Valerie, mientras ninguno se percataba de que eran observados

-Corre chico fantasma, prefiero las presas en movimiento- murmuraba Skulker mientras los observaba desde muy lejos- ahora solo debo quitarles de encima a ese par de ratas, pero… ¡prepárate!, no quiero errores, recuerda nuestro trato-

-No te preocupes- dijo una fría voz detrás de él- he esperado mucho tiempo para vengarme del faraón, y no solo de él, te aseguro que el Relámpago Blanco brillará sobre la cabeza de aquellos que me humillaron, esta vez, yo venceré JAJAJAJAJAJA- dijo la oscura figura mientras se alejaba-

-Bien, tú tendrás al faraón y yo al chico fantasma-

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Notas y notitas: Bien ¿Qué dicen¿les gustó la persecusión? Creanme si les digo que las cosas se pondrán muy movidas y antes de que me lo pregunten, Tucker regresará solo tengan paciencia, hablando de aparecidos ¿es pasable la de Serenity?, solo diganoslo con el botoncito de abajo que dice "go". Y recuerden ser feliz como lombriz.-

Abrazos y Arriba Corazones.-


	10. La Trampa del Acechador

Bueno¡Ya volvimos! Mil disculpas por la demora pero estamos escribiendo otra historia (La leyenda inmortal) y por ciertos personajes tenemos que finalizar "esa" historia antes de Julio pero seguimos en ésta, poco a poco pero seguimos.-

Gracias a todos los que han seguido leyendo :) .-

Entraran nuevos personajes y recordaran a otros, y como siempre nuestra magnética y apabullante personalidad, disfruten :) .-

**10. La trampa del Acechador**

Danny y Yugi eran perseguidos por Valerie mientras ella les disparaba una y otra vez tratando de acabar con ellos…

-No es por nada- dijo Yugi mientras corría- pero tu amiga es mas peligrosa que Marik y todos sus cazadores raros juntos-

-¿No pueden ayudarnos tus monstruos?-

-No, no quiero lastimarla, pero... ¿y tu que?-

-Sus armas me causarían mas daño como fantasma-

-Ya ni modo. ¡Mago Oscuro!- el Mago Oscuro apareció y se interpuso entre ellos y Valerie

-Escucha Valerie- dijo Yugi- no tenemos nada en tu contra no veo razones para toda esta violencia-

-¿Tú me hablas de violencia¿Viste lo que hiciste atrás con tus cartas?, todos ustedes los fantasmas son iguales, no les importa la demás gente-

-¿De que hablas? cuando Yami dejo que eso le pasara a Tucker lo hizo con toda seguridad de que derrotaríamos a Anubis y podríamos rescatarlo del reino de las sombras-

-¿Cómo¿Con mas cartas?, esto es una completa tontería, estas cartas son inútiles en una batalla real, tú eres un inútil-

-No vuelvas a decir eso de Yugi- dijo Duke- no tienes idea de todo lo que el ha hecho, incluso a mi me hizo abrir los ojos, cuando lo conocí estaba sediento de venganza por algo que inconcientemente me había hecho, ahora me vez aquí a su lado buscando la forma de ayudarlo, no solo una vez sino varias, el ha ayudado a otros como yo, personas que estaban perdidas y ahora luchan cada duelo con honor y encuentran un significado a cada batalla, no, solo eso, él ya ha vencido al tal Anubis y a otros locos igual de peligrosos-

-Suficiente Duke- interrumpió Yugi- ella no entenderá nada hasta que terminemos con esto-

-No…, hasta que yo termine con esto- dijo Valerie mientras les apuntaba otra vez y el Mago Oscuro hacia pedazos su cañón con un solo ataque de su báculo- ¿Cómo?, pero…, no son reales-

-No eres la primera- dijo Yugi- que duda de todo esto, créeme, cuando veas el final de esto entenderás que todo es real-

-Ustedes son muy aburridos- gritó Skulker desde arriba de una colina cercana

-Skulker¿tú que quieres?- pregunto Danny

-No eres muy listo ¿verdad?, he venido por tu cabeza chico fant….- decía Skulker mientras un rayo lo arrojaba por el aire

-Has fila- gritó Valerie

-Esto se ve mal- dijo Yugi

-Me busca a mí, tú sácalos de aquí-

-Si eso pensé, Duke tú te encargaras de protegerla-

-Seguro…., espera¿Qué vas a hacer?-

-Voy a sacarlos de aquí¡Tornado de Polvo!- gritó Yugi mientras alzaba una carta y un potente tornado arrastraba a Duke y Valerie lejos de ahí- ahora los tres estamos solos-

-Pero no me parece justo- dijo Skulker- ustedes dos contra mi solo, además, tu tienes a tu monstruo ese, que te parece si igualamos las condiciones ¡Sengenjin! enfrenta a su mago-

-Sal de aquí Yugi yo me encargo de él-

-De ninguna manera, no voy a dejarte solo, no voy a arriesgarme a que ocurra lo mismo que con Tucker, Mago Oscuro prepárate, vamos a luchar con todo contra él- _Yugi déjame encargarme de esto, tu mente no soportara la carga de una batalla así_- No, yo puedo hacerlo, ya es hora de que enfrente yo también este tipo de peleas-

Mientras…

-¿Entonces el niño Wheeler y Yugi están separados?, pobre Joey- dijo Tristan

-Si sus amigos son tan buenos como dices no hay problema- dijo Sam- ahora me preocupo mas por Jazz, o por lo que pueda hacer Valerie-

-¿Estas celosa?, solo porque tú y Danny se hayan peleado no quiere decir que te vaya a cambiar por otra- dijo Rebecca

-¡¡¡EL NO ES MI NOVIO!!!-

-Si como digas-

-Oigan, Joey y Jazz si que caminan rápido ¿no?- dijo Tea

-¡Hay no!- dijo Sam mientras dejaba de correr

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Tristan

-Es inútil, esos tipos deben estar cambiando la forma de la zona fantasma, no importa donde vayamos se asegurarán de que no los alcancemos-

-Tratan de separarnos- dijo Tea- sabe que somos vulnerables sin nuestros amigos-

-¿Si? pues eso no cuenta para el niño rico- dijo Tristan

-No puede ser…, Kaiba es…-

-No lo digas Tea…-

-…nuestra única esperanza-

-Lo dijo-

-¿Por qué tanto alboroto?- pregunto Sam

-Kaiba es un buen duelista- dijo Tristan- uno tan bueno como Yugi, pero…, ES UN ENGREIDO INSOPORTABLE, no se como Mokuba soporta vivir bajo el mismo techo-

-Porque es su hermano y lo quiere ¿no?- dijo Sam

-Si pero…, oye… ¿los conoces?-

-Si, son amigos de mis padres- contesto Sam

-Esas cosas las hubieras dicho antes- dijo Tristan- Dios sabe que te habrá hecho el maniático ese-

-No es para tanto, algo deben haberle hecho para que se comporte así con ustedes-

-Si- dijo Tristan- todo empezó cuando Yugi le pateó el trasero la primera vez-

-¡¿?¡- Sam estaba congelada y pálida ante el comentario de Tristan- ¿Seto perdió¿Contra Yugi? no puede ser…, el es invencible-

-Es lo que el siempre dice pero siempre termina igual, Yugi pateando su trasero una y otra vez, menos cuando Kaiba se porto como un cobarde y forzó a Yugi a perder…-

-Tristan¡CALLATE!- dijo Tea mientras veía el rostro lleno de tristeza de Sam

-Pero el tenía a los Ojos Azules… ese no puede ser Seto…-

-Sam…-

-¿QUÉ LE HICIERON?-

Mientras…

Yugi estaba exhausto por la pelea contra los monstruos de Skulker…

-_Yugi debes dejar que yo me encargue de ahora en adelante, estas demasiado débil, recuerda lo que paso con Pegasus_- esta bien, tu encárgate-

-¿No te parece esto algo rutinario chico fantasma?-

-¿De que hablas?-

-Yo vengo, tú sales, peleamos y regularmente termino en tu estúpido termo-

-Pues esta no va a ser la excepción-

-Si, seguro- dijo Skulker antes de salir de ahí a toda velocidad-

-¿A dónde crees que vas?-

-Por tus amigos-

-Espera…- dijo Danny antes de salir tras él

-¡Danny!- gritó Yami mientras veía a Danny volar tras Skulker- ¡Mago Oscuro¡Portador de Navajas! saben que hacer, fusiónense…-

Danny volaba tras Skulker intentando darle alcance hasta llegar a las profundidades de un abismo…

-¿DÓNDE ESTAS?- pregunto Dany gritando

-¿No has leído el arte de la guerra?, eres mas ignorante de lo que creía- contesto Skulker desde una saliente- siempre busca la ventaja de la altura-

-¿A que viene esta clase?-

-Soy un cazador chico fantasma, mi trabajo es predecir los movimientos de mi presa y colocarla en la posición que sea más conveniente para mí…, como ahora-

-¡Es una trampa!-

-Correcto y tu eres la carnada-

-¿No querías atraparme a mí?-

-Solo puedo reclamar tu cabeza cuando Pariah termine de arreglar cuentas contigo y cuando Anubis haya destruido al Faraón-

-Espera… Todo esto es para atrapar al Faraón-

-Correcto- dijo Skulker mientras sacaba una carta- ¡Hechizo de sombras!-

-¡Tramposo!, no puedo moverme-

-¡Danny!- gritó Yami al verlo encadenado

-Vete, es una trampa- contesto Danny

-No voy a dejarte aquí¡Tifón místico Espacial! destruye las cadenas de Danny, ahora juntos saldremos de esto-

-Ehhh no lo creo¡Caja de Acero de Pesadilla!-

-¡¿Y ahora?!-

-Estamos atrapados-

-Correcto, y no hay nada que puedan hacer para liberarse-

-Si una carta mágica pudo atraparnos, otra puede liberarnos-

-De eso nada- dijo una voz fría tras ellos

-¿Qué?- pregunto Yami completamente atónito

-No vas a poder liberarte así, nada mas, veras, esta no es una carta como las otras, esta fortalecida por los poderes de Anubis, no puedes salir de ahí-

-¿Kaiba¿Por qué?-

-Obvio, venganza, me has humillado y ahora tengo la posibilidad de vengarme-

-Tu no eres así Kaiba, tu crees en el honor lo sé-

-¿Honor…, siempre he seguido las reglas y una tras otra vez me has humillado, esta vez no puedes salir de esta acéptalo, Faraón-

-_¿Faraón?_- exclamo Yugi

-Todo termina aquí, de ahora en adelante el que manda es Anubis-

-¿Sam?- pregunto Tea al verla quedarse quieta

-Otra vez…, algo pasa, no se porque pero lo se-

-Entonces hay que correr mas rápido- dijo Tristán

-Pensar que sería tan fácil atraparlos- dijo Skulker

-Hicimos el trabajo, ahora o después, da igual ¿no lo crees?- dijo Kaiba

-¿?-

-Tú puedes convertir a ese chico en un tapete y yo puedo mandar al Faraón al reino de las sombras y no habría diferencia, Anubis y Pariah aún pueden encargarse de sus amigos-

-Es buena idea-

-Kaiba…- dijo Yami- _algo anda mal, no lo percibes, es como si… este no fuera el mismo Kaiba que conocemos, aunque me es muy familiar_-

-Es hora Faraón, esta vez no hay vuelta atrás, sal ahora bestia final de la destrucción del Faraón, aparece ahora ¡Dragón de Tres Cuernos!-

-_Lo sabia, no eres Kaiba_- es verdad¿Quién eres?-

-Soy Seto Kaiba-

-Mentira-

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- pregunto Danny

-Este no es Seto Kaiba, el nunca me habría tratado como Faraón y además no cree en el reino de las sombras, y la prueba final es que no invocaste al Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules-

-Pero si soy Seto Kaiba¿no me reconoces, recuerda cuando me acabaste por destruir al Ojos Azules de tu abuelo (_Exodia manifiéstate_) y cuando me venciste en el reino de los duelistas con la ayuda de ese traidor de mi lado confundido (_Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules manifiéstate_) esas palabras nunca se borraran de mi mente-

-Tú eres el Fantasma, el lado oscuro de Kaiba que yo sellé en dos ocasiones-

-Correcto, y ahora no hay nada que puedas hacer para defenderte, tus monstruos están sellados bajo esta caja y los míos pueden moverse libremente-

-_Yami, aun nos quedan monstruos para usar_- ¿?- _recuerda, monstruos inmunes a cualquier truco barato, monstruos que este tipo nunca vio, los mismos con los que vencimos a Anubis la otra vez­_- Ahora serían reales Yugi, no quiero arriesgarme, que tal si no podemos controlar todo su poder- _con uno bastaría uno que pueda destruir esta caja_- uno que pueda reducirla a cenizas, bien no hay otra opción-

-Oye, podrías dejar de hablar solo, y fijarte en el enorme dragón éste-

-Tú te lo has buscado Fantasma-

-¿Qué pretendes Faraón?- pregunto Skulker - ¡Gogiga Gigagigo! ayuda al dragón-

-Esto se ve mal- dijo Danny

-Hagas lo que hagas y pase lo que pase no debes perder la fe, solo eso brillará al final-

-¡Desaparece Faraón!- gritó el Fantasma

Pegasus caía de rodillas mientras se sujetaba la cabeza…

-Algo malo esta pasando, espero que Kaiba no me haya fallado esta vez, tengo un muy mal presentimiento, de algún modo, aún sin mi ojo del milenio estoy ligado a esta batalla-

Mientras, Sam, Tea y el resto corrían tratando de alcanzar a Yugi y Danny…

-Rápido- dijo Tea- Yugi necesita de nuestra ayuda-

-No se que esta pasando pero es muy malo- dijo Sam

-Debes estar muy unida a tus amigos, y al estar aquí, esa unión debe haberse fortalecido- contesto Tea- como pasa con nosotros y Yugi-

-No me queda otra opción- dijo Yami mientras buscaba una carta en su baraja

-Ningún monstruo te salvará ahora- dijo Skulker

-Ríndete ahora, yo gano y tu pierdes, MONSTRUOS ACABEN CON EL FARAÓN- dijo el Fantasma

-DE ESO NADA- interrumpió un grito sobre ellos- el único que va a derrotar a Yugi soy YO- continuó mientras todos se volvían para ver sobre ellos, Yami sonrío al girarse y ver las enormes alas de una bestia que entraba en el abismo, y sobre su espalda una conocida figura- ¡RELÁMPAGOS BLANCOS!-

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Notas y notitas¡Si! por fin llego Seto... bueno llegaron Seto ;) ¿que les parece el tierno cariño que Sam le tiene? (al bueno claro) digannos que piensan. Silencio y Yo nos morimos por saber sus opiniones, nos vemos pronto (eso espero) jeje, no se preocupen no nos tardaremos tanto a la próxima


End file.
